Dance of Diamonds
by DancingDragonBlaze
Summary: CHANGED TITLE Since he was 14, he had always adored female Hip Hop idol Sasuke Uchiha. Now, 6 years later, he's at an elite Hip Hop academy seeking to become an official performer, but he's greeted with a surprise. His idol is actually a BOY! AU NejiSasu
1. Step Up, Newcomer

**Konnichi wa!**

**Yeah, I'm just looking at all my folders that show how many fanfics I have out, and I just realized that I'm digging my own grave with the numbers. **

**-grins-**

**But I really don't care – as long as I have a lot of reviewer flowers to cushion my fall, I'll write however many fanfics my muse pokes my forehead for. **

**If that makes any sense. **

**But I'm not sure of the title – I mean – I'm usually so sure about these things, but…**

**Gah – I don't know. Please tell me if you have any other ideas of a title. **

**I'm sorry to do this, but the title just isn't sticking with me…**

**This story is completely AU, except for the Ninja Centerfold. –grins-**

**Hehehehehe… We wouldn't have a story without the Ninja Centerfold – no story is complete without it.**

**Or the Sharingan. **

**Or the Byakugon, for that matter. **

**I have to shut up – I'm giving you guys too many hints. XP**

**Well, if you can call them 'hints'. I myself don't even know where the BEEP this story is going. XD**

**Hope you guys like it – read and review!**

**Dancing of the Brightest Darkness**

**Chapter One – Step Up, Newcomer**

He emerged into the room, bag in hand.

_This is the room. But… _

The scene before him immediately told him that he was going to have some serious competition.

The music was already playing.

"…"

"**_Who can rock a rhyme like this? (BEEP)_**

"**_Bring it to you every time like this. (BEEP)_**

"**_Who can rock a rhyme like this? (BEEP)_**

"**_Step – step up – step – step up."_**

There was an entire group already dancing – both girls and boys – moving to the music in rhythmic, synthesized, planned movements. He could only stare for a moment – caught in their motions – their bodies – their world.

_Wow – they're good. _

"_**Who can rock a rhyme like this? (BEEP)**_

"_**Bring it to you every time like this. (BEEP)**_

"_**Who can rock a rhyme like this? (BEEP)**_

"_**Step – step up – step – step up."**_

There were many seconds of slow paced music, and he could tell that the group was slowly preparing for the next step as they moved fluidedly and slowly, catching their breath. However, he could see a gap in the formation – someone wasn't there.

_Whew, and I thought **I **was late. _

A woman began to speak in the music, and the pace picked up slightly.

"_**So many years of painstaking research**_

"_**By the world's leading sound scientists **_

"_**We here at the Sound Convention announce the revival of our new weapons system. **_

"**_Actual movement of sound and space is used to carefully attack and neutralize the cellular structure – _**

"**_Of the human body. _**

"_**And the question must be asked – **_

_How the hell did they get so good? _

The pace picked up again.

"_**Who can rock a rhyme like this? (BEEP)**_

"_**Bring it to you every time like this. (BEEP)**_

"_**Who can rock a rhyme like this? (BEEP)**_

"_**Step – step up – step – step up."**_

It repeated, the group going through the same motions.

"_**Who can rock a rhyme like this? (BEEP)**_

"_**Bring it to you every time like this. (BEEP)**_

"_**Who can rock a rhyme like this? (BEEP)**_

"**_Step – step up – step – step up – STEP UP."_**

The pace slowed again. A man's voice – digitally reformed into something mechanic – began to speak. Another man's joined it.

"_**Step up to the microphone – **_

"_**And you do it like this.**_

"_**And you do it like this.**_

"_**Step up to the microphone.**_

"_**And you do it like this.**_

"_**Step up to the microphone.**_

"_**And you do it like this.**_

"_**Step up to the microphone.**_

"_**Microphone… microphone…**_

"_**And you do it like this…**_

"_**This…"**_

The group ended in a group of poses.

One girl – one with twin buns on her head – broke away first, clapping.

"Okay guys – really good! We're getting better! I'm sure he'll be pleased!" The group loosened and pulled away, chattering amongst each other. He cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. He fought down nervousness.

"I'm here for the hip hop class…" The girl brightened.

"Well, you're in the right place!" She walked over to him, holding out her hand. "The name's Tenten. Glad to have you with us." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Neji Hyuuga – my pleasure."

A boy made his way over to them.

"Heh – so you're the newbie, eh? Heh heh – HE'S gonna have so much fun with you!" Neji blinked.

"HE?" The boy nodded.

"Yep – he's the master hip hop dancer here and master choreographer. I'm Kiba, by the way – Kiba Inuzuka." Neji shook his hand as well. After their fingers separated, Kiba spoke again. "Okay – yeah – question. Your voice tells me you're a boy, but you look like a girl – you're a boy, right?"

"Of course he's a boy, dog breath," another voice replied from behind Neji before the Hyuuga could retort. He whirled. "You would've thought you'd know how to tell these things after hanging with me for so long."

Another boy – or at least Neji guessed he was a boy – was in the door, bent down and setting down a duffle bag, long black hair spilling over his shoulders with a sly grin on his face. The Hyuuga couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

_His hair is longer than mine… _(HA! PRINCESS!)

Kiba laughed.

"Haha – sorry Uchiha – but I just gotta make sure. We don't need to suggest getting into a girl's pants when they turn out to be a boy." The newcomer laughed as Neji fought to keep his jaw from dropping.

_WHAT?_

"Ha – as if you could GET into ANYONE'S pants, dog breath," he replied smoothly. Kiba whined doglike.

"Awe – that's mean Uchiha." The other laughed again.

"So are you when you fuck, Kiba-_kun_," the Uchiha replied mockingly, chuckling. He ignored Kiba's retort and turned to Neji. His coal eyes ran up and down Neji's height. "So – you're the newcomer, huh? Heh." He chuckled, and then resumed eyeing the Hyuuga. Neji felt like the gaze was ripping off his clothes. "You know, you have to pass all sorts of auditions to get into this school," he mused to the Hyuuga. "What?" He crossed his arms and leaned back, crossing his ankles. "Did your family bribe the headmistress or can you really dance that well?" Neji felt anger jab at his insides. _How can he say that with such a blank face and voice? _

But neither were devoid of emotion – in fact, the former had a gleam of mockery in the midnight orbs, and the latter had a form of cruel, challenging disbelief – both woven into the expression and sound that you had to really search to see and hear them.

Looking for those things was like second conscience to Neji. He gritted his teeth.

"Before I answer that question," he growled scathingly. "Can you act like you HAVE proper manners and introduce yourself?"

That didn't have the effect he thought it would.

Not at all.

The Uchiha burst out laughing, throwing his head back and letting the smooth harmonious waves flow from the very pit of his stomach. He left Neji simply blinking at him dumbly for a moment. Then the shock dissolved into anger.

"HEY! I asked you a quest–"

"Now that just proved what I was thinking about you! NO ONE – not even newcomers – don't know who I am!" He resumed laughing again. But then he leaned forward on his crossed arms, the hair pushed behind his ears with the black orbs glinting evilly. "That just sealed your _fate_," he hissed menacingly. Neji glared at him.

"Your NAME?" He snapped. The other straightened and looked down at Neji from down his cheek, (you know, like looking down your nose but with your head turned slightly) eyes narrowed with a smug smirk on his face.

"Sasuke," he replied. Neji could feel the superiority pouring off him in waves. "Uchiha Sasuke."

That made Neji's eyes widen. Yes – he knew Uchiha Sasuke all right.

"Impossible!" He snapped. "Uchiha Sasuke is a GIRL!"

Sasuke could only look at him for a moment in pleasant shock before he began laughing again. That made Neji so steamed.

_Dammit – everything he does makes me feel so stupid! _

"I see you DO know who I am, newcomer–"

"Neji Hyuuga." Sasuke eyed Neji, who had interrupted, for a moment.

"I see you DO know who I am, _Neji_," he corrected icily. "And you're right – Uchiha Sasuke IS a girl. But…" He slid a hand into his hair and struck a pose, winking and puckering his lips slightly. "Don't I _look _like a cute little girl?"

The very fact that he looked like the fucking _sexy_ hip hop dancer that the Hyuuga had always adored (minus the huge chest, of course) made Neji blush.

_Hot DAMN! _

Sasuke didn't wait for a reply – he dropped the pose and laughed. He leaned closer to Neji, their faces uncomfortably close to each other – at least to the Hyuuga. The mocking smirk and laughing eyes were present on the Uchiha's face.

"Heh – you're funny Hyuuga," he breathed, his hot breath washing over Neji's mouth. His hand reached up and slid over Neji's jaw line, sending shivers down the Hyuuga's spine. "I like you. You're cute. In a baby kind of way."

That struck the fire in Neji's gut.

_WHAT? _

Sasuke didn't stay still long enough to see his reaction – he walked around the shocked Hyuuga, one hand on his hip and striding with authority.

"All right Hyuuga," he called over his shoulder, nodding to the group in greeting. "Prove to me that you're good." After rummaging through the CD case by the stereo, he slid a CD into the player and pressed the button to a certain track. He then whirled to face Neji, who had recovered and watched him as the group gathered around the Uchiha. "Dance to this song." He pressed play and the intro began to flow through the speakers.

"And what do I do?" Neji replied. Sasuke looked at him as if he was dumb.

"Duh – everyone knows this song – wing it."

_He wants me to make it up as I go along?_ Neji asked himself. _But he's right. _He listened to the song as the beat picked up, loaded with bass. _I do know this song. _

Closing his eyes, waiting for a certain part of the rhythm to begin, he let the music wash over him, determined to drown out the fact that the hottest hip hop dancer in history was watching him and was a _boy_.

Dammit, and he thought he had his sexuality pinned.

The part began, and he started to flow with the music, letting the pounding, addictive beat flow through his veins and guide his movements like it was blood.

He knew he was dancing well – that's how he made it into the school in the first place – the best hip hop academy in the entirety of the United States. He was sharp, quick and fluid. He moved with a grace that even most ballet dancers couldn't match, and he had people from all over the world asking him to join their school – their troupe – their world.

But he never accepted.

He _hated_ ballet.

Which explained why he was so mad when the pumping bass vanished to be replaced with the sweet sugar plum orchestra of the Nutcracker.

He stopped immediately, glaring at the group which had begun laughing full-heartedly at him – at Sasuke's action. He was the one who had changed tracks.

_Bastard! _Neji thought angrily. Sasuke stopped laughing after a moment, looking at him through half-closed, playful eyes.

"Wow – this kind of music suites you better than I thought, Hyuuga!" He laughed out, resuming the sound for a few more moments. "You would look cute in tights!"

Neji began to burn, glaring at Sasuke with a new intensity.

_I can't believe I actually looked UP to this asshole! _The Uchiha's laughter dwindled to breathless chuckling.

"Haha – sorry, sorry!" He exclaimed, flapping a hand at Neji's direction.

_Funny, you don't SEEM sorry. _Neji thought, noting the smile on the Uchiha's face. Sasuke opened his eyes and he stared at Neji with an even gaze. His voice was serious and truthful – the sudden change in demeanor threw Neji completely off guard for a moment.

"You're good Hyuuga – better than others, I will give you that. But you've got a lot to improve, yet. You're still a rough gem – black and misshapen – but with enough pressure, you'll become a diamond." Then he smiled, eyes twinkling knowingly. "One of the brightest out there, I believe."

Neji had to fight down a blush at this. Just because his hip hop idol was actually a _guy _didn't change the fact that he was still his idol and his idol had just _complimented _him.

Not to mention that upon seeing his idol THAT close up… Neji's body had decided that Sasuke Uchiha was even sexier as a man then a woman.

_Damn hormones… _

"Uh… thank you." Sasuke nodded.

"But I'm not going to teach this class – I'm WAY too busy to do that! Someone else will be here to teach the hip hop class."

"OHAYO SASUKE-TEME!" Neji whirled to see a blonde grinning cheerfully at him. He felt his heart leap into his throat.

_HOLY SHIT HE'S HERE TOO! _

"Ohayo to you too dobe," Sasuke replied, walking over to the other and allowing the blonde to leap into his embrace, chattering happily. Neji couldn't believe it.

_Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha – the hottest hip hop dancing partners in the WORLD! HERE! IN FRONT OF ME!_

_Wait – they're both men though…_

_And their hug is a little more intimate then I would expect…_

_WHAT?  
_

…

_I'm confused. _

"Oh, and who is this?" Neji blinked to see two blue orbs looking at him curiously. Before he could answer, an arm draped over his shoulder and pulled him into a very _flat _chest.

"This is the newcomer, Naruto. Name's Neji Hyuuga." Fingers took the apple of one of Neji's cheeks and pinched slightly. The voice in his ear was mocking. "Isn't he _CUTE_?" Neji jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me!" He snapped. Sasuke laughed, and Naruto elbowed the raven head playfully.

"You shouldn't mess with the newcomers like that Sasu-chan." Naruto smoothly ducked the swing aimed at his head for the nickname and continued. "Then you might be responsible for the school shutting down since no new people come in." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh please dobe – the money I sent for funding this school last month ALONE would let the school run for a good half-year – don't try that crap with me." Neji suddenly felt very small as the others greeted the blonde.

_Dammit – he's RICH too. But he's such a little – _

"Hyuuga?" Neji raised his head and glared at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke blinked at him for a moment before smiling brightly.

"Work hard, okay? I wanna see that diamond in you really soon! Okay you guys!" He called to the others as Neji fought down a blush again.

_Dammit – why does he have to say these things just when I'm sure that I hate him? _

"I'm going to be heading out! I'm sure Kakashi is going to be grinding up my ass if I don't get to the office to meet some guys who want to set up a concert sooner than next year!" Sasuke exclaimed cheerfully. Neji blinked.

_Kakashi? THE KAKASHI? As in Sasuke-Uchiha-the-greatest-hip-hop-performer-in-the-world's-manager Kakashi? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? _Kiba grinned.

"'Grinding up your ass', Uchiha? Goodness, doesn't THAT sound illegal?" Sasuke shot him a look as Naruto adopted a pout.

"Get outta here, you pervert! Go and read the Icha Icha series you're not even supposed to have since they're NOT ALLOWED on campus!" Kiba blushed.

"How the hell did you –?"

"But Sasuke!" Naruto whined, making Sasuke's gaze drift back to him. "That's so cruel! Don't DO that with Kakashi! I mean, how on earth can you choose HIM over your dancing partner? He's nothing compared to me!" Neji took a frantic moment to process this.

_What? HOLY SHIT YOU MEAN HE'S GAY?_

A certain body part of his was glad of Sasuke's sexuality.

_Agh – GOD! _

Sasuke blinked at Naruto for a moment before patting his head like a person would their dog.

"Believe whatever you want dobe. I'm out everyone!" He walked around Naruto and swooped his arm down to sweep his bag off the floor, sliding his shoulder into the strap. Naruto took a step forward.

"Wait Sasuke!" He gripped the dancer's wrist as he turned.

"What do you want now dob–?"

He was cut off as lips were set firmly on his, his eyes wide.

The room was filled with wolf whistles as the others watched. Neji's eyes went wide.

_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD I WAS RIGHT! THEY'RE TOGETHER! _

His gut shouldn't have reacted to that – anger flared in its bowels as he saw Naruto try to snake his lips in between Sasuke's, his hands trailing to wrap around the other's waist.

And another, more… private part of him certainly shouldn't have jerked, flushing with a powerful heat that made the breath catch in his throat as vague thoughts floated through his head about how _hot _it looked.

_Awe, fuck. _

But he sure as hell shouldn't have been so relieved either when he saw Sasuke pull away before Naruto could gain entrance, raising a knee to slam it into the blonde's stomach and breaking the other's grip, powering the rest of his leg forward to push the blonde away.

"STUPID USURATONKACHI!" He cried, face flushed, before whirling towards the door. "I'M LEAVING!" He vanished into the hall, but then the group saw a hand waving from the doorway a moment later, no body in sight. "SEE YA YOU GUYS!"

With that, he left.

Naruto gasped, straightening and holding his stomach.

"Okay," he gasped. "Pretending that never happened…" he looked at Neji. "So, Neji Hyuuga, you're the newest edition…" he grinned, abnormally sharp canines flashing in the light. "Step up, newcomer."

"_You're rough and misshapen… but with enough pressure… become a diamond…"_

"Let's go!"

**End of Chapter One – Step Up, Newcomer**

**Heehee – yep! Completely AU, but with the famous DDB twist. **

**Yes, I know Neji is majorly OOC – at least thought-wise, but hey! Who knows what's going on inside the dear protégé's head? **

**We shall never know. **

**Sasuke is also majorly OOC, but when he has to dance with the number-one-hyperactive-knuckleheaded-ninja (Naruto sneezes in the background) all the time, then he HAS to catch some of the blonde's pizzazz – it's inevitable. **

**Besides, do you see a massacred clan anywhere so far? Nope. **

**Ah – hip hop masters! I love it! There's going to be a lot of songs in this fic – one for every chapter I hope. **

**Gosh – I don't think there's going to be enough songs on the face of the planet to satisfy this fic. XD**

**I hope you liked it:D Please review!**

**Ja ne! **


	2. Brilliant White

**Konnichi wa!**

**Yahoo! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! I'm all aquiver with excitement!**

**Okay, I don't have a song for this one – but I do have a poem! –smiles- Either a poem or a song will be the core of each chapter. **

**And by the way – **

**MY BIRTHDAY WAS ON JAN. 9th! SEND ME FUZZIES AND CHOCOLATE!**

**I will write all the poems – cause I'm just that good! –grins-**

**But this poem will not rhyme – because not a lot of things rhyme with 'diamond'.**

**Except 'Simon'… but I really don't want that prissy American Idol judge in my story. ROT IN HELL SIMON!**

**Ahem – okay! Different subject!**

**The poem shall be extremely dark as well – I'm sorry, I'm just in that sort of mood! –grins-**

**And I congradulate you all – I got the total number of reviews I wanted for EVERY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**This chapter is a bit angsty – but it gets really good at the end!**

**And no, you perverts – by 'good' I do not mean LEMONS!**

**That's later. –grins-**

**Hope you like it!**

**Dancing of the Brightest Darkness**

**Chapter Two – Brilliant White**

He couldn't believe it.

_My idol – the WOMAN that I've worshiped for six years… is a BOY?_

_**Darkness – there is only darkness. **_

He knew he shouldn't be lingering on the fact five weeks after the discovery – but for some reason, he couldn't get the disbelieving question out of his head. Part of him felt disappointed that his idol didn't have tits, and another part of him was thoroughly convinced that Uchiha Sasuke looked so much hotter without the cleavage.

_**For something to become brilliantly white – there must be darkness. **_

_Damn me and my bodily hormones. _

_**And pressure and pain and crushing sensations like no one has ever felt before – **_

He had been accepted willingly into Sasuke's group of friends – Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Temari Sebaku, Kankuro Sebaku, Haku, Zabuza Mimochi, Hinata Hyuuga – his cousin, Shino Abarame, and of course, Naruto Uzumaki.

_**But in the end, something brilliant will be born.**_

But yet he couldn't help but feel strangely isolated – he got the unshakable feeling that they only accepted him and taught him higher level skills of hip hop and strength because Sasuke called him a 'diamond'. And to back the idea up, they didn't refer to him as 'Neji' or 'Hyuuga' – only his cousin Hinata called him by his name, with the added 'nii-san' at the end.

_**Like a mother oyster and her brilliantly white pearl.**_

They all either called him 'newcomer' or 'rough gem' in a mocking kind of way – even Naruto.

_**Except pearls are loved and adored –**_

They also didn't include him in nearly any group discussions. He was always absently shoved to the outside of the group, standing next to Shino who was a wonderful music mixer, but a horrible converser.

_**While the thing that thrives in darkness,**_

This always made anger flare in Neji's stomach.

**_Is hunted and sought and cut without thought. _**

_Bastards! They think they're superior to me!_

_**Crushing darkness, swirling shadows – **_

And he hated it – hated the calm impatience in their eyes when they're explaining a move he's never even seen before except once on TV – hated the way they ignored him and his real name.

_**It's suffocating – suffocating to the blackness.**_

At first he thought that they just needed to get used to him.

_**Blackness that will become – **_

But by this time, you would've thought that they would have at least _DROPPED _the 'newcomer' nickname.

_**Brilliant white. **_

A laugh from high up attracted his attention, and he saw Uchiha Sasuke in his manly flesh on the roof of one of the many buildings of the academy, eyes crinkled upwards in upside-down 'u's at he laughed at something Kiba had said, Tenten sitting at his other side.

The isolated feeling Neji felt became even stronger, and it made a huge ache in his gut as he watched the scene, drilling the lazy slouch of Sasuke's body against the cement perimeter of the roof into his mind.

_Everyone seems to love him – accept him. _

_**A complete paradox – **_

His eyes narrowed as he glared up at the other.

_Dammit – I'm so alone._

_**The blackest of things becoming the most brilliant of white.**_

Normally he enjoyed being alone – it gave him plenty of time to think and relax and be at peace. But now he truly ached to be a part of that world Uchiha Sasuke was so obviously taking for granted.

_I wonder how you would feel if you were stripped of your friends, Uchiha. _

_**Like darkest coal becoming brightest sun –**_

The musing was bitter, even in the world of thoughts.

As if something had called out to the said dancer, black orbs glanced downwards and connected with the Hyuuga's own.

Neji wanted to glance away, but he couldn't – something about the curious look in the shadowy eyes kept his gaze.

_**Or the deepest night becoming most shining day. **_

Sasuke said something short and dismissing to the other two and grabbed a bag that had been hidden from view, swinging it onto his shoulder and whirling to land on the fire escape, quickly and easily making his way down.

The stairs remained untouched. Neji could only stare.

_Holy fuck. _

Sasuke grabbed one of the bars that made the perimeter of the floor of the last level of the fire escape near the edge and smoothly shifting his weight off the edge, letting his body fall with slow control that could only be made by an excessively powerful upper body and monitored, controlled movements. He felt lightly on the ground, making his way over to Neji. The Hyuuga barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping.

_Holy shit – he's not even out of breath! _

_**It is hunted, but yet it remains buried – **_

"Hello Diamond love," Sasuke greeted softly and happily as he neared, his hair pulled into a ponytail. Neji – despite the anger that he STILL wasn't being called by his real name – felt the apples of his cheeks turn slightly pink with the nickname.

_He called me love – LOVE! _

Then he was once reminded of the emptiness he had just felt and he looked away.

_**Hidden in the earth, the rock, the blackness – **_

"Hey…" he replied distantly as Sasuke took a seat beside him, blinking at him.

"So how is life at the academy? You learning things all right?" He asked the younger. Neji blinked up at him for a moment.

"You mean no one's been talking to you about it?" He asked, unable to believe it. He was sure that Tenten or Naruto would fill Sasuke in with his progress sooner or later. Sasuke giggled from behind a fist.

_**Enough pressure, enough heat, enough pain – **_

"Oh no – they're all fully aware that I never want progress from other people. I want to hear it from the students themselves," he replied, cocking his head at Neji with the sparkles in his eyes dancing merrily. "Well?"

Neji merely blinked at him for a moment, but then looked down at his hands, which were clenching and shifting uncomfortably in his lap.

"Well…" he replied, thinking. He felt like he was being stripped bare by Sasuke's questioning stare, and he felt the color rise into his face.

_He always makes me feel so childish…_

_DAMMIT! _

_**And something will emerge, greater than any other white. **_

"Well…" He began again. "I'd like to think I'm good at memorizing the steps and arm movements. I'm having a lot of trouble with the flips and spins – mainly because I can't spot well enough not to become dizzy and I end up falling over, tripping everyone else up. My hair constantly gets in my eyes, and Tenten always has to help me put it up since there's so _much _of it. Everyone tells me my rhythm is excellent, and I'm good at improvising movements that would go well with a certain song. My leg muscles are powerful, letting me get a lot of height when I need to jump…" he ranted on, counting off on his fingers. He then realized that he was – indeed – ranting – and he felt the blush come into his face. He immediately looked to Sasuke to see if he had made a fool of himself. "Oh God – I'm sorry! I didn't mean to rant on like that –"

He was interrupted by Sasuke's laughing. He blinked at the other.

_Wow – he looks nice when he laughs._

…

_WHAT?_

_**Crushing darkness, swirling shadows – **_

"That's okay, dear diamond – that's okay!" Sasuke replied through his laughter. "I enjoyed listening." His eyes opened and he looked at Neji through kind eyes. "Not many speak so openly about their talents like you do. Mostly they just say they're awful at everything – like Hinata – or they boast that they're the best at everything – like Kiba. You have a nice in-between thing going." Neji blinked.

'_Nice in-between thing'…?_

_Okay… _

He felt himself turn pink. His idol – girl or boy – had just complimented him – _again. _

"Thank you – that means a lot – coming from you." Sasuke blinked and raised a hand, ruffling Neji's hair affectionately. A smile was on his face as his fingers ran through the silky brown strands. Neji could only look at him.

_Shit! I feel like I'm about to piss myself!_

_But… his hand feels so nice…_

_Oh God – something tells me I'd purr if I was a cat… _

_**It's suffocating – suffocating to the blackness.**_

"Hey Sasu-chan!" Sasuke looked to his right to see Naruto waving at him from about seventy feet away, in front of a black car with the rear passenger door ajar. "C'mon – we're going to be late for the meeting!" Sasuke grinned at him.

"Okay!" He called back. His gaze returned to Neji, and his eyes turned soft. "Don't worry dear – they'll accept you for who you are – they HAVE to." He leaned closer and murmured something right into Neji's ear, his eyes closed and his hand trailing through the Hyuuga's hair to drift down his back.

_**Blackness that will become – **_

Neji blushed to his roots, and Sasuke stood up as if nothing had happened.

"See ya Diamond baby!" He called over his shoulder as he ran to Naruto, his high ponytail swinging wildly.

Neji barely heard him, his hands bolting up to hold his face as he flushed deep red to the roots of his hair, Sasuke's final, secretive words still whispering through his ears.

"_You're MY diamond, after all." _

_**Brilliant white. **_

**End of Chapter Two – Brilliant White**

**I know I started doing the poem every other line, but I wanted to stretch it, and besides, the first part was more angsty, so I put more dark lines in there!**

**As I said before, I wrote the poem that does not rhyme! **

**And remember my birthday! –grins-**

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	3. Everything For Free

**Konnichi wa! **

**Well, not many reviews for this story, but it's only the third chapter, so I'm not TOO worried. XD**

**This is a little fluffy (I think! XD) and I hope you like it.**

**It took forever to decide the song for this chap. I wasn't in the mood to write a poem, so I'm glad I found this song!**

**It might be a bit confusing, and some of you might be like, 'what the fuck?', with the lyrics, but please – I didn't write the song. The person who WROTE the song wrote the song.**

**And the person who wrote the song was not me.**

**Because I didn't write the song.**

**So, logically, how could I be the person who wrote the song, if I didn't write it?**

**There! See?**

**Problem solved!**

**Wait – there was a problem?**

**-thinks about it-**

**-shrugs-**

**Meh – oh well. I hope you like the chapter, everyone!**

**Dance of Diamonds**

**Chapter Three – Everything For Free**

"Hey, newcomer?"

"_**I don't know who you are,**_

_Don't call me that –_

_**But you seem very nice,** _

Neji looked over his shoulder at the nickname to see Tenten walking towards him.

"_**So will you talk to me?**_

"Yes, what is it?" Tenten cocked her head at him.

"_**Shall I tell you a story?**_

_**Shall I tell you a dream?**_

"Uchiha wants to talk to you," she replied. She turned and pointed to the roof of the theater building. "He's up there." Neji nodded.

"_**They think I'm crazy. **_

"Thank you." He walked past her, but then stopped and turned around. "Do you know what he wants me for?"

"_**They don't know that **_

_**I like it here it's nice and here I get –**_

_**Everything for free.**_

Tenten shrugged. Neji cocked his head but turned to the theater, walking briskly.

When he reached the roof a while later, there was only one form there, looking out over the campus with black hair billowing.

"_**Have you been here before?**_

_**Shall I show you around?**_

_**It's very pretty.**_

They turned at Neji's arrival. Coal eyes glittered brightly.

"_**Have you come here to stay?**_

_**Well you sure picked a day.**_

_**My name is Melody.**_

"Konnichi wa, diamond baby!" Sasuke greeted him happily as he walked over. "I trust life at the academy is going well?"

"_**It's my birthday**_

_**You're invited to my party down the hall – way. **_

Neji blinked. That's right. It had been three months since Neji had seen Sasuke last, but the final words Sasuke had said still rang through the Hyuuga's ears like they had just been spoken moments before.

"_**Where I go,**_

**_What I'll become or_**

"_You're MY diamond, after all." _

The very recollection of the heat of Sasuke's breath washing over his ear was enough to make Neji turn red.

"_**Whatever what I'll be **_

_**I'll never know.**_

At the questioning cock of Sasuke's head, Neji forced himself to respond.

"Everything's fine – thanks," he replied stiffly.

_Manners Hyuuga – MANNERS – _

"And you?"

"_**But I am sure that I'll get**_

_**Everything for free. **_

Sasuke smiled brightly.

"I'm doing wonderful! Thank you for asking! And how's the connections between you and the gang?" Worry flashed through his eyes and his lips pursed together slightly. "You're getting along fine with them, right?"

"_**Oh I'm not**_

_**Troubled you said,**_

_**I'm just ready for bed,**_

_**It's been a long day**_

_No. They don't even LOOK at me, much less talk to me unless they have to. How the FUCK can you even ask me that? You have such bastards for friends – _

"Yeah. I'm doing fine with them."

_Because I force myself to._

"_**Before they turn out the light**_

_**It truly was a delight.**_

"Really? That's good! I'm glad everything is going fine!"

"Hm – yes, I'm glad of that too."

"_**They think I'm crazy. **_

_I just don't want to gain enemies by bashing someone's head in._

"_**They don't know I like it here**_

**_It's nice and pre – tty. _**

"So how is your dancing? You've had to perform twice now, right?"

"Hm? Oh – yes. I've performed in front of the group twice, with the other freshmen."

_Even though they all suck. _

"_**Where I go**_

_**What I'll become or**_

"Wonderful! That's great! What did the gang think of them – of you?"

"They thought we were pretty good."

_Liars._

"_**Whatever what I'll be **_

_**I'll never know.**_

"Really? Great! That makes me really happy!"

"I'm glad."

"_**But I am sure that I'll get**_

_But gaining enemies… that's not the main thing I'm afraid of. _

"_**Everything for free**_

"So did anything else fun happen while I was gone?"

"Hmmm… no – not really. Just class… practice… sleep… work… eat… more practice…"

_The reason I don't say anything to them…_

"Haha! You really need to get out more, diamond love!"

"Yeah – maybe you're right."

_Is because…_

"So you have no friends besides the ones here at the academy?"

"No – I don't. I lost all my friends the moment they found out I wanted to be a hip hop performer."

_I don't want you to hate me. _

There was silence between them for a moment. Sasuke looked at a loss for words.

Then he broke out into a grin.

"Then that's just PERFECT!" Neji could only stare at him.

_Say WHAT?_

Sasuke face was split wide open.

"So I'm guessing you're not busy three Saturdays from now, right?"

Neji blinked. Once. Twice.

…_What? _

"Uh… no?"

Sasuke blinked back at him and then smiled broadly.

"Great! I'm glad you're not busy! So now I want to ask you something." Then his eyes turned serious. Neji – once again – was thrown off guard by the sudden change in demeanor.

_Dammit I don't think I'll EVER get used to that…_

Sasuke pulled Neji down to sit beside him on the concrete edge, hard cement that rose up to serve as some sort of block to keep people from falling off the roof.

"_**Where I go**_

_**What I'll become or**_

Neji fought from turning red. His idol – the one he adored for six years – her – ahem – HIS face was less than eight inches from his own.

"_**Whatever what I'll be**_

_**I'll never know.**_

"Uh – yes, what is it?" Sasuke gazed at him evenly.

"_**But I am sure that I'll get**_

"Next Saturday, two weeks from then, I'll be performing at the theater in downtown. It's called the _Lorindar Theater_. You've heard of it, right?" Neji nodded.

"Yes – I've heard of it." _Goddammit it all – that place is HUGE! He's performing THERE? Oh – that's right – he IS performing! I totally forgot! Ugh – I must be training too hard. I NEVER forget stuff like that. _

"_**Everything for free**_

Sasuke smiled.

"Good! Well…" he cocked his head, his eyes sparkling gently. "I… would like you to go see it. I mean – I know you probably don't have enough money to afford the ticket – you ARE paying your own intuition after all – so that's why I snuck THIS out."

"_**Everything for free**_

He pulled a rectangular piece of paper out of his pocket and winked at Neji, handing it to the Hyuuga.

Blinking, unable to believe it, Neji numbly took it, looking at the paper with wide eyes.

Wide white eyes went even wider.

"Uchiha-san…" he managed to choke out. "This is a three hundred dollar ticket."

_No! I can't take this! He'll get in trouble! I can't POSSIBLY take this, I – _

But deep inside he just wanted to pocket the damned thing and fling his arms around the Uchiha.

He restrained himself – barely.

_Why the FUCK is he even giving this to me? Why does he want me to go so badly?_

Sasuke's smile was gentle. Slowly, he raised his hands and cupped Neji's face – which immediately began to burn – and pulled the Hyuuga closer.

Neji immediately thought that Sasuke was going to kiss him – (a fact that made a small, but important part of him screamed in triumph) – but Sasuke merely placed their foreheads against each other, letting skin kiss skin.

The coal eyes didn't look at his – they looked down – at Neji's nose. The Hyuuga stared at the Uchiha, not daring to move.

_He… smells nice. _

_And his hands are so soft. _

At first he was tense, but slowly – as the moments drew longer – Neji relaxed. He closed his eyes.

"_**I don't know who you are**_

"I know how much the ticket costs."

The gentle voice made Neji's eyes snap open. He could only look at Sasuke, who had closed HIS own eyes.

"_**But you seem very nice**_

_What? _

"I don't care."

"_**So will you talk to me?**_

Neji's eyes widened as Sasuke's own opened, gazing into Neji's with a spark of life in their depths that the Hyuuga just _couldn't _deny. His heartbeat began to skyrocket, and he knew Sasuke could feel it pound beneath his palms, which had molded to Neji's jaw line and throat. Fingers slid through the brown locks and played with the back of his neck, sending chills down the Hyuuga's spine.

"Take it," Sasuke said. "One ticket won't make a difference. I _want _you to go."

There was only a slight emphasis on 'want', but Neji caught it.

_He really does? _

He began to turn red. He was shocked that he hadn't already.

Sasuke smiled gently, and his eyes sparkled with something that Neji couldn't – for the life of him – disappoint.

"Please go. I want you there."

"_**Have you come here to stay?**_

That was all he needed to say.

"_**Well you sure picked a day.**_

"I'll go."

"_**They think I'm crazy."**_

**End Chapter – Everything For Free**

**Teehee. I know – the song was probably a little confusing.**

**But the really big parts that didn't have lyrics were the instrumental parts in the song:D**

**The song was 'Everything for Free', by K's Choice. **

**It was a girl singing the song. XD**

**I know you probably don't get what the song IS, but if you heard it, a lot of you girls would probably cry. –sniff- It really is a pretty song…**

**Oh, and just so you know, as far as my knowledge reaches, I don't think there IS a _Lorindar Theater. _I just made it up. XD But it would be cool if there was!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	4. Dirrty

**Konnichi wa!**

**Wow – writing this chapter was really hard! It's so hard to describe the way people dance, and I can only hope you see what I see. **

**-sigh-**

**I will NEVER be a dance choreographer. It's just way – too – hard.**

**And – whoo – this chapter is long! Fifteen fucking pages! KYAH! –dies from exhaustion- **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter four, everyone!**

**Dance of Diamonds**

**Chapter Four – Dirrty **

It was the Saturday of the performance, and the backstage of the theater was bustling and chaotic as they set up for the performance.

"Sasuke!" Naruto poked his head into his dance partner's dressing room. "Are you almost ready?"

Sasuke giggled.

"Yes Naruto-kun – don't worry," she cooed, pulling back her hair into a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way while she danced. "I just need to do makeup."

Naruto nodded, coming into the room and shutting the door.

"Are you nervous?" He asked her. She raised an eyebrow at him while she applied bright gold eye shadow and dulled the shine directly above the rim of her eyelid with shimmering black.

"Since when did you ask such childish questions?" She replied, then using smooth lavender to branch out past the corner of her eyes, giving them a sloping cat look. "I'm nervous – of course – but I know the dance, so I'm confident that everything will turn out fine."

Naruto laughed as she lay the eye shadow aside and picked up the glittering black eyeliner, applying it masterfully.

"Yes – you're right," he mused. "There's going to be a huge crowd tonight – are you sure the dance is okay?" He asked. "The paparazzi are going to be crawling up our asses after the show is over."

Sasuke didn't even blink at him. She didn't care.

"I choreographed the dance myself, Naruto." She pointedly forgot to add the ending as she painted her cheeks with blush. "I know what's going to happen – I'm not dumb. But the entire world knows we're unpredictable, and I've already specified that children should not attend the show. It said on every single ticket."

Naruto was skeptical.

"Are you sure –?"

"Go check with Kakashi, _Naruto_." The blonde winced as his name was pushed mercilessly through a metal grater. He took that as a cue to leave.

"Okay Sasuke – okay. See you in an hour."

He departed hastily.

_Damn it – SHE'S up tight today – more than usual before we're supposed to perform. Wonder what's up?_

Sasuke sighed as she looked in the mirror in front of her, fingering a loose bang absentmindedly.

_I wonder if HE'S going to come…_

**OUTSIDE THE THEATER…**

There was a huge line of people outside the _Lorindar Theater_, all coming to see Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki perform.

Neji huffed out a breath of relief.

_Thank God I got here early. _He thought as he gave his ticket to the man in the booth. _Otherwise I would NEVER have gotten in. _

The crowd in the lobby was even larger, and he was roughly pushed into someone near him as another, impatient person shoved him aside.

He looked to the one he had run into just as they turned.

"Oh I'm sorr –"

His eyes widened.

"HIASHI-SAN?"

The other was equally shocked.

"Neji? Why on earth are you here?" He replied.

"I could ask you the same thing," Neji answered. "But I'm here to see the show."

Hiashi snorted.

"You? How? You barely have enough money to live – how could you come see something as expensive as this?"

The memory of the gleam of Sasuke's eyes as he held Neji's face in his hands and asked the Hyuuga to go to the performance flashed through Neji's mind. He laughed nervously.

"Well, one of my friends at the academy gave me the ticket, so…"

Hiashi gave him a cold glare, one clearing stating – _I don't believe you_.

_The prick of an old man probably thinks I stole it. _Neji thought dryly.

"Well Neji, I am here to see the show as well. I want to see exactly what this, _idol_, of yours can do – but I must say – my first impression of her is that she's a low, pathetic little slut."

Anger like Neji had never felt before erupted in the pit of his stomach, and he had to clench his fists to keep from punching the Hyuuga lord's face in.

"No…" he managed to force out. "She's not a – a slut." He nearly choked on the word.

Hiashi's stare grew even colder.

"And how would YOU know that? You don't know her."

_Yes I do. I know him personally – he's one of the sweetest people I know and he would never be a slut – not ever – I can't believe you can say such things – he's what keeps me going – to do better –_

Neji knew that if he stayed with Hiashi one more moment he would snap.

"Excuse me, Lord Hiashi. I need to find my seat." With that, he hurried off into the crowd.

He entered the theater, and he gasped.

The place had enough room to seat nearly two thousand people – balconies included – and there was a huge stage at the very end – in the middle of the huge far wall.

Neji's breath caught in his throat, and he fought from fainting.

_Oh my God this is AMAZING – !_

"Attention everyone!" A bouncer called. "The show will be starting in about ten minutes – please hurry and take your seats!"

Neji's was in the very front of the middle column of seats, allowing him a perfect view of the stage. He was only about fifteen feet away from it – with a few swift strides he could leap up and touch Sasuke – to pull him in his arms.

_Except now he would be a girl. _Neji remembered. He sighed. But then he remembered the writing on the ticket.

"_No children under sixteen allowed." Hmm… I wonder what Sasuke could've possibly put into the dance to have an age limit._

But at this point in time he really didn't care.

Then the lights in the house dimmed, and everyone grew quiet. Neji's heart was pounding fiercely in his chest – as if he were the one performing.

_Oh God… _

The intro began to play, and dark purple light flooded the stage, throwing everything in shadow. Neji could since people moving about on stage, getting into position.

_It's starting! _

"_**Dirrty (dirrty)**_

_**Filthy (filthy filthy filthy)**_

_**Ha – Christina, you're nasty (yeah)**_

_**Too dirrty to clean my act up (Haha Haha)**_

_**You ain't dirrta? **_

…

_**You ain't here to PARTAY!"**_

The lights flashed on, and multiple people – both men and women – spread out across the stage as the lights flickered frantic patterns over the wood as the backup dancers moved with the music.

Sasuke hadn't appeared yet. Neji narrowed his eyes.

_Where is he? _

"**_Ladies – move_**

**_Gentlemen – move_**

_**Somebody ring the alarm**_

_**A fire on the roof**_

_**Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)**_

_**I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)**_

**_Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows – yay, yay) _**

I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)

**_Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows – get out – move out of them party right there)_**

_**I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)**_

**_Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows – yay, yay)_**

**_Uh! Uh – lemme hear ya say – _**

Brighter lights flashed to the center of the stage, revealing stairs in which Sasuke was atop them, her back to the audience.

She was turned to face them now, her attire being a leather long sleeve-shirt and wickedly tight pants. Neji's eyes narrowed as her hips swayed seductively with the music.

_Hmmm… I would've thought he'd pick something more flashy. _

_Oh – right. He's a girl right now. _

The gold and purple eye shadow flashed in the light, and Neji found himself leaning forward, caught in her world.

"**_Ooh, I'm overdue_**

Her hips swayed as she pranced down the stairs, walking down the path that the background dancers had set up for her. Her hands were on her hips, and she was mouthing the words, pretending to sing them.

"**_Gimme some room, I'm comin' through_**

She pushed a backup dancer comically away, and they spun off to the side.

"**_Paid my dues, I'm in the mood_**

Still walking, she set her hands on her upper chest and rolled her shoulders quickly, jerkily – as was planned.

"**_Me and my girls gonna shake the room_**

She reached the edge of the stage, stopping about three feet away from the end – and pointed to two groups of girls on either side of her, then rolling her entire torso. With the lights and crowd of people on stage, Neji was reminded of a club.**_  
_**

"**_DJ's spinnin (show your hands)_**

She twirled her index finger then pushed the air with her hands.

"**_And let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_**

Rolling her hips, she pointed to herself and smirked, still mouthing the words.

"**_I need that UH to get me off_**

She leaned forward and set her hands on her chest, running her fingers downward. **_  
_**

"**_Sweatin' till my clothes come off _**

On the very last word, Sasuke threw off the black leather shirt in a powerful whirl, revealing a black, sparkling bra with fish net covering her upper torso and arms as she immediately fell into step with the rest of the girls in the background.

Neji's jaw dropped.

The crowd cheered.

"**_It's explosive, speakers are thumpin' (Uh OH)_**

Turning to the side, Sasuke set a hand on her upper arm and bucked her arm up and down with the music – Neji counted twice – before she and the others turned to the front and took a step forward, doing an entire body roll to the audience with their arms by their sides.

"**_Still jumpin', 6 in the morning_**

Sasuke bent her knees and slid her hand down her leg, jumping up and racing six fingers, pounding her hands into the air with the music.

"**_Table dancin', glasses are crashin' (Uh OH)_**

The Uchiha was turned to the right now, shifting her hips from side to side and getting lower and lower with her knees together, making an action like she was dribbling a basketball behind her back with clenched fists with each shift downwards.

"**_No question, time for some action!_**

She pushed herself and threw her arms out to the audience, pulling them back and leaning forward – almost challengingly – on the last word.

"**_Temperature's up (Can you feel it?)_**

She wiped imaginary sweat from her face.

"**_'Bout to erupt (so get)_**

She threw her arms over her head, throwing her head from side to side with eyes closed as her whole body shifted with the movement.

"**_Gonna get my girls_**

She pointed to the left, shifting her hips that way.

"**_Get your boys_**

Sasuke repeated the motion to the right.

"**_Gonna make some noise!_**

She pounded the air in front of her with the side of her fist, then whirling to the side.

It was then Naruto decided to make an entrance.

"**_Gonna get – rowdy_**

Naruto appeared to the side of Sasuke, and she smirked, taking a step to the left.

"**_Gonna get a little un-ruly_**

The blonde made a smooth pass at Sasuke, but she slipped out of his hands easily. She faced him and shook a finger at him – taunting.

"**_Get it fired up in a – hurry_**

Naruto advanced again, succeeding in catching the Uchiha and bringing her close.

"**_Wanna get dirrty_**

He towered over her and she popped her head back – their bodies not yet touching.

"**_It's about time that I came to start the – party_**

She playfully pushed him away by the forehead and snapped her hips mockingly his way.

"**_Sweat drippin' over my – body_**

Her hands ran down her body, and Naruto grinned, gripping her wrist and pulling her to his chest.

"**_Dancin' gettin' just a little – naughty_**

Sasuke smirked and leaned back, running her fingers down his sides as she shifted her hips back into his.

"**_Wanna get dirrty_**

Then she spun out of his grasp, spreading her legs and raising her arms up.

"**_It's about time for my arrival_**

From that stance she gave a quick spin, and then the next verse began.

"**_Ahh – ahh! The heat is up_**

Sasuke raised her hands to the sky as Naruto watched, dancing in the background.

"**_So ladies, fellas, drop your cups_**

She first held her left hand out to the girls on her left, and then her right to the boys on her right. Then she set her hands on her knees and spread them, bending down and rising back up in one, smooth rolling motion.

"**_Body's hot from front to back_**

Naruto moved in again, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him, setting their backs against each other.

"**_Move your ass, ha – I like that_**

Naruto's hips moved and rolled backwards to Sasuke's to the music, and she laughed, taking a step away from him.

"**_Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')_**

Sasuke stretched her arms forward, crossing her arms in front of her and quickly bending her elbows and bringing her hands even with her chest. Her right thumb then snuck under the waistband of her leather pants and pulled them down ever so slightly as she put her weight on her left hip, bending her right leg slightly and popping out her hand at her side to the left at the wrist while she smiled and winked at the audience.

"**_Shake a little somethin' (On the floor)_**

Her buttocks shifted from side to side impossibly fast and then she rocked her shoulders front to back.

"**_I need that UH to get me off_**

She bent down and ran her hands down the sides of her legs, fully bending her knees and letting her ass touch the floor, her eyes half-closed and looking dazed.

"**_Sweatin' till my clothes come off_**

With another powerful spin, the pants came off as well, revealing tight black shorts and multiple metal studded belts. Her legs were also covered in black fish net, and her calf high boots were all the more sexy.

Neji could see every curve in Sasuke's gorgeous legs.

_Oh my God. _

"**_Let's get open, cause a commotion_**

Sasuke bolted upwards and set a hand on Naruto's shoulder, pushing herself up over his body and into the air, twisting in midair and doing multiple flips before she landed back down.

The crowd exploded.

"**_We're still goin', 8 in the morning (hey)_**

Her arms were spread out by her side now as Naruto went to her. She held up eight fingers this time.

"**_There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin' (uh oh)_**

She did a quick pencil turn and stomped her feet – once on each foot – and popped her chest upwards.

"**_Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'_**

Naruto and Sasuke faced each other, and circled for only a moment – as if challenging each other – before Naruto grabbed her waist and lifted her up over his head, allowing her to do a quick toe-touch before he set her back on the ground, allowing her to spin away.

"**_Be all you got (give it to me)_**

Sasuke's hands were on her hips, rolling them back and forth as she lowered herself seductively.

"**_Just hit the spot_**

Spinning, she went back up into a standing position and crossed her arms over her chest, looking up to the ceiling.

"**_Gonna get my girls_**

She looked to the left.

"**_Get your boys_**

Then she looked at Naruto.

"**_Gonna make some noise (noise)_**

Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her, making her spin to him.

"**_Rowdy_**

_**Gonna get a little unruly**_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

**_It's about time that I came to start the – party_**

**_Sweat drippin' over my – body_**

**_Dancin' gettin' just a little – naughty_**

Naruto and Sasuke were dancing together now, moving in sync with each other in a complicated series of exchanges of hands and lead. They whirled around each other with a lithe grace, their hands never separating from the other's.

"**_Wanna get dirrty_**

They finally parted, squaring up their feet.

"**_It's about time for my arrival_**

They both spun to the audience.

"**_Here it comes_**

_**It's the one you been waitin' on**_

The hard pounding of the bass was absent here, and Neji could tell Sasuke was planning something.

"**_Get up, get it up_**

_**Yo, that's what's up**_

_**Givin' just what you want to the maximum**_

Sasuke kneeled down quickly and began to…

"**_Uh oh_**

Sasuke began to break dance, setting her hands firmly on the ground and whirling her entire body, at one point only one hand holding her entire body off the ground, her body bending in ways that didn't seem human as she flowed quickly from one movement to another.

"**_Here we go_**

On the last word, she straightened back up, but Neji could tell she wasn't done.

"**_What to do when the music starts to drop_**

She bent her knees and let her buttocks touch the ground before rising.

"**_That's when we take it to the parking lot_**

She turned to the corner of the stage and popped her hips that way.

"**_And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops_**

Bracing her legs, she made the telephone sign before bending her knees again.

"**_Uh oh (uh oh)_**

She set her hands on the ground between her legs and lifted them up, letting her arms support her entire body.

"**_Here we go (here we go)_**

Pushing up with her arms, she swung her legs around to the back in midair, twisting in an upwards back flip into a standing position.

Neji's jaw dropped – again.

_Oh my God that's amazing!_

"**_Ohh... yeah – yeah!_**

She bent down to the ground once more, her hands sliding over her fishnet covered legs.

"**_Gonna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)_**

**_Gonna get a little unruly (unruly)_**

**_Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)_**

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

**_It's about time that I came to start the party (party)_**

**_Sweat drippin' over my body (body)_**

_**Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time for my arrival**_

Sasuke and Naruto were dancing together again, their hips shifting and their limbs jerking in a completely controlled sequence with the music – the base.

"**_Gonna get rowdy_**

_**Gonna get a little unruly**_

_**Get it fired up in a hurry**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time that I came to start the party**_

_**Sweat drippin' over my body**_

_**Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty**_

_**Wanna get dirrty**_

_**It's about time for my arrival**_

Neji could tell it was nearing the end, as Sasuke and Naruto whirled faster and their movements became quick and determined.

Naruto picked up Sasuke by the waist again, and she set her hands on his shoulders, lifting herself out of his grasp and pushing upwards with powerful arms, propelling herself into the air as she whirled and twisted in midair again, landing without the slightest hair out of place.

**"_Wanna get rowdy_ **

**_Let's get a little unruly_ **

**_Wanna get dressed in a hurry_ **

**_Let's get dirrty_ **

**_It's about time that I came to start the party_ **

**_Let's get a little unruly_ **

**_Wanna get dressed in a hurry_ **

**_Let's get dirrty_ **

_**It's about time for my arrival**_

It was the last chorus as Sasuke and Naruto whirled with each other. Naruto spun Sasuke into his chest and out, letting her spin to the very middle of the stage. Her fishnet was stripped away, leaving only the black bra, shorts, belts and pants.

**"_Uh – what?"_**

Arms around herself, Sasuke looked out towards the audience and the lights flashed off, drowning her in shadow and away from the sight of the audience.

There was silence for a moment.

Then the audience exploded, Neji cheering with them.

_Oh my God – he's AMAZING! _

The rest of the performance featured the group of dancers Sasuke and Naruto were in, performing various dances with instrumental pieces and tons of bass, but Neji tuned out all of it. He was still stuck on the performance that Sasuke had down. _She choreographed all of that? That's brilliant!_

The show – after about two hours – ended, and Neji – along with the rest of the audience – left. It was only after he exited the theater and emerged in the lobby did he realize he was half hard.

Neji blushed furiously.

"So Neji, I suppose you enjoyed the show?" The Hyuuga whirled at the voice, and came face to face with Hiashi. Coughing, Neji cleared his throat.

"Yes," he replied. "I did enjoy it. Sasuke Uchiha choreographed the entire performance, and –"

"I _detested _it." Neji blinked as he was cut off by his uncle. "That was the most horrible thing I have EVER witnessed – every performer lacked the grace needed to be a dancer."

"You mean a _ballet _dancer, don't you?" Neji replied, his voice steel. "These isn't ballet, Lord Hiashi – there's different criteria needed for hip hop dancers compared to ballet dancers."

_There's a rawness to hip hop dancers that ballet dancers can't even begin to compete with – _

"Tsk. The entire thing was still disgraceful to watch."

"To you, perhaps. But to me it was amazing."

_Something that creeps into your soul and takes root – something that blazes into life inside of you and after that happens you know you'll never be the same again –_

"I'm sure it was, Neji. Tsk – despicable." Neji couldn't help but be disappointed at Hiashi's response. _You don't understand, Hiashi. In hip hop you see into the dancer's soul – they bare themselves to you. Unlike ballet – where the dancers hide in their grace and their toe shoes. __You will never understand._

_Hip hop is my life._

**End Chapter Four – Dirrty **

**OH MY GOD!!! **

**-gasp- God – that took FOREVER! **

**Three days upon starting to be precise… so in total… seven hours to writing the FUCKING THING! **

**GAH! –shakes uncontrollably, breathes hard- **

**AH! NO! BREATHE DDB, BREATHE! HYPERVENTILATION BAD! VERY BAD! AHHHHHHHH! **

**–gasps- **

**-collapses- **

**-cries- **

**Oh God – thank you! It's finally over! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –bawls- **

**-sniff- **

**Okay people. –forces self to calm down- That's that. I'm out. Until next time. Read and review! I would like… -thinks- 22 reviews. **

**Ja ne. **

**DDB **

****

****

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


	5. No Light

**Konnichi wa!**

**Hello people! How are all of you? This is chapter five, and I don't know why I chose this song for this chapter. **

**It's not very exciting – Sasuke explains his history as a hip hop dancer. **

**-sniff-**

**But it's a really sad history. –sniff-**

**We also learn a little bit about Neji.**

**I hope you like it everyone!**

**Chapter five ladies and gentlemen! **

**Dance with Diamonds**

**Chapter Five – No Light**

"Diamond love!"

Neji turned to see Sasuke colliding into him, glomping him mercilessly.

"Hello Sasuke!" He managed to choke out. Sasuke released him and held his face in his hands.

"I saw you at the performance last week! Oh my God – I couldn't believe that you had actually gone!" Sasuke's eyes were sparkling. "And I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you afterwards! The press absolutely swamped me after the performance! It was horrible!" He complained good-naturedly. Neji blinked at him.

"Why would I not go? You gave me the ticket, and I already said I would go, so why were did you doubt it?" Sasuke blinked and took his hands from Neji's face, lacing his fingers behind his back and kicking the ground bashfully in a pose that Neji found absurdly cute.

"Well… just… you know… that doubt that's always there… that fear that the person you wanted to see it wouldn't be there…" Then he raised his head and smiled at Neji. "I know – it was a stupid fear. I'm sorry."

"_**Look away 'cause I'm strange, in my mind**_

Neji laughed.

"Don't be! I understand. But I must say – you were _fantastic_!"

Sasuke's eyes became sparkly again.

"Really? You really thought so?" He asked. Neji nodded enthusiastically.

"_**Let's make a place for me, where I feel right inside**_

"Of course! You choreographed it yourself, right? It was amazing – I would never be able to do something like that! I was always watching you on TV, and the fact that that was my very first time seeing you live just made it all the better."

Sasuke's eyes widened and so did his excited, open-mouthed grin.

"_**Lost what is gone**_

"Really? That was the first time you ever saw me live?" Neji nodded.

"Well, yeah. You of all people should know that the Hyuuga family is famous for their ballet dancers. My uncle nor mother would ever give me the money for a ticket to go see you."

"_**Need to know to carry on**_

Sasuke cocked his head thoughtfully.

"That's true… the Hyuuga clan IS famous for ballet. How many famous dancers have come from that clan? Twelve?"

"_**If I'd only see the light**_

Neji shook his head grimly.

"_**Maybe then I'll be all right**_

"I wish it was that low. Through the generations, over a hundred famous ballet dancers have come from the Hyuuga clan – my family is famous for them." He shook his head again. Sasuke smiled at him.

"Well, don't forget – the Uchiha clan doesn't even LIKE dancing – they think it's a waste of time." Neji blinked at the statement. In truth, he knew nothing of Sasuke Uchiha's family life – she had refused to ever speak about them in public with the press or on television. (But she refused very politely, of course!)

"_**I know they'd rather see me down**_

"Your family doesn't like dancing?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope – never. Not ballet, not hip hop, not jazz, not tap… they completely detested every form of dancing there ever was." He smiled grimly. Neji blinked at him.

"_**On my knees than on my feet**_

"So when they found out you wanted to be a hip hop dancer…?"

"My father disowned me."

Neji's eyes widened. Sasuke had said that with a genuine smile – how was that possible?

"_**Tell me what's this world we're living in – **_

_**Sometimes it seems so strange.**_

"And – you – you really – didn't –?" The Hyuuga scrambled for the appropriate words. Sasuke's smile didn't falter, but Neji could tell there was a sad tint to it. His black eyes had a faint, reminiscing glaze to them.

**_"On the outside looking in no light _**

**_Another man with a blood shot – soul_**

**_Get up don't be one stand up_**

**_Control destiny don't back away_**

**_Guns are blasting_**

"I really didn't mind. My father never loved me anyway – it was always my older brother that got all the attention. I could understand though. After all, when he was six he skipped four grade levels. He was studying college courses when he was thirteen and passing with flying colors – of course I couldn't compete with that." Sasuke closed his eyes, that faint smile still on his face. "I didn't WANT to. I saw no need to compete with a person that I would always lose to.

**_"Hating me_**

"In truth… I wasn't the smartest person in my grade. I was the second smartest by only one question, and my father was absolutely furious. He always compared me to Itachi, even when I could barely walk – he was already making plans for me to follow in Itachi's footsteps. He was so proud of my older brother."

**_"Can't take me_**

_**I've got to survive**_

_**First the order the hit**_

_**Then forget – it's all justified**_

"So what happened?" Neji asked softly. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked off into the direction of the school – the two were on the school grounds an hour before afternoon classes were supposed to start. The school was silent.

**_"No retreat defeat –_**

_**All that complete**_

_**Life full of tears**_

_**Sin of no light for 2000 years**_

"Well, when I was seven, I was flipping through channels on the TV when I came across a dancing channel. Being an Uchiha, I was forbidden from any type of dancing, but that very fact enticed me to learn about it. And when I found that channel on that summer day, with no one in the house except myself – it was too good to pass up. I began to watch.

**_"'Be not afraid' that's what they say_**

_**I'm fed more lies  
**_

"It was absolutely fascinating – the way the people moved, the music they were dancing to – it entranced me. I wanted to be like that – to move like that – to be those people I was watching. I fell in love with dancing.

**_"See my violent self_**

_**All has passed away**_

_**But dreams stay alive**_

"Every chance I got, I watched the channel, but I had to keep my obsession a secret from my parents and my brother. I went to the library in secret, reading every book I could find on hip hop dancing. I kept my love for the art a secret – I told no one – not even my best friend.

"_**Lost what is gone**_

"In fact, I kept it a secret for three years. But then, when Itachi was fifteen, my father started speaking to him about taking over the family business. He also talked to me about helping my brother run the business – as an employer underneath him." Neji had to smirk ever so slightly.

"_**Need to know to carry on**_

"And you hated that idea, right?" He asked. Sasuke's laugh was hollow – forced.

"_**If I'd only see the light**_

"With a passion. That day, when my father told me that I was to work underneath Itachi as his employee, I decided to tell him what I wanted to be. I was blunt about it – direct and precise. But… perhaps… if I knew how he was going to react… I would have found a gentler way to phrase it."

"_**Maybe then I'll be all right**_

"_I don't want to be a businessman ruled by my older brother. I want to be a hip hop dancer."_

"_**I know they'd rather see me down**_

Sasuke's expression was sad. _But since when did the Uchiha family ever care what their children wanted? _

"_**On my knees than on my feet**_

"It seemed like the entire world had exploded out from under my feet." Neji's eyes widened.

"_**Tell me what's this world we're living in? **_

_**Sometimes it seems so strange.**_

"What happened then? He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked frantically.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No – he didn't touch me – though he looked ready to tear my head from my shoulders." His smile was twisted – amused but forced out through years of pain. "But he verbally exploded. Some of the things he said… countless years won't be able to heal the wounds they made."

"_You are a despicable child!"_

"**_On the outside looking in no light  
_**  
_"How DARE you go against my will? You are my SLAVE boy – you are mine to rule and you will do as I say!"_

"_**Another man with a blood shot soul**_

"_You dishonor me in all sense of the word! How could you POSSIBLY disgrace me as such? A dancer? Please! You would NEVER succeed – you're too pathetic and worthless to succeed at anything that I don't want!"_

**_"Get up don't be one stand up_**

"_You're a worthless child!"_

**_"Control destiny don't back away_**

"_You are not my son! I would never have helped birth such weakness!"_

**_"Guns are blasting_**

"_I wish I had never SIRED you!"_

**_"Hating me_**

Sasuke closed his eyes. Neji felt a sudden urge to hold the Uchiha – to cradle the older boy in his arms.

**_"Can't take me_**

_**I've got to survive**_

_Not even Hiashi was that bad… he didn't disown me. He just… threw me out of the house, but he didn't disown me. I'm still a Hyuuga. Hiashi still has a little compassion left – but Sasuke's father…_

_I hate that man. _

**_"First the order the hit_**

**_Then forget its all justified_**

"I started to cry, and I ran out of the house to my best friend's place, which was right down the street from the Uchiha manor." The Uchiha raised his eyes and smiled at Neji. "Naruto Uzumaki was my best friend since preschool. We did everything together, and we helped each other out with everything the other did." Neji's eyes widened.

**_"No retreat defeat_**

_**All that complete**_

_**Life full of tears**_

_**Sin of no light for 2000 years**_

_He's known Naruto Uzumaki for THAT LONG? _

Sasuke laughed bitterly.

"Naruto's parents were the kindest people you could ever meet. His mother was an absolute doll, and his father taught me things that my real father never even thought about – like faith in yourself, trust, love, compassion – he taught me so many things that my father was never familiar with. They loved me like I was their own child, and with them I found refuge.

"Naruto's father – Arashi Uzumaki – answered the door, and he immediately took me into the house – neither of the three had seen me cry so hard. Naruto even cried with me – it completely broke him to see me so sad.

**_"Test the best_**

_**Check pride inside minds**_

"After a while, I finally managed to get a hold of myself long enough to tell them what had happened – what my father had said to me upon hearing I wanted to be a dancer, and Arashi was absolutely furious.

**_"Never the enemy_**

"Unlike my family, Naruto's parents ADORED dancing in every sense. They had shelves full of music and sheet music and dancing books and novels and movies. Naruto's mother – Taniko Uzumaki – had been a ballet dancer before Naruto was born, and Arashi was an amazing break dancer, well-known in the lesser parts of downtown.

**_"I ain't ever going to die_**

"So when Arashi heard what had happened, he immediately left to talk to my father, leaving Taniko, me, and Naruto at the house.

"I finally told Naruto about my dream, and after listening, he did something that I had never expected."

**_"First you're here today_**

_**And then you're gone tomorrow**_

Sasuke's smile was sincere now – as if he was remembering something pleasant and happy.

_**"Why must we live this way?**_

_**Everyday wasting our lives  
**_

"After listening to me, he told me that he was going to be a hip hop dancer with me – that he'd be with me in following my dream. His reasoning was stupid, but heroic and touching."

"_We share everything Sasuke – likes, dislikes, food, fun, secrets. Why can't we share dreams too? I want to be a dancer with you Sasuke – you're my best friend – I want to be by your side forever – I want to share your dream."_

**_"Not all has gone away_**

_**I shed a tear of sorrow**_

Sasuke – still smiling – shook his head.

**_"Too bad we couldn't stay_**

"That stupid idiot," he murmured lovingly. Neji felt a spark of jealousy flare in his stomach, but curiosity fought it down.

**_"One more day_**

_**Follow me tonight**_

_**Follow me to – night**_

"So then what?" He asked. Sasuke cocked his head in thought.

"Well, a few hours passed, and Arashi came back to the house saying that we were going to see my family in court. As it turned out, since my father had disowned me, I wasn't his child anymore, and Arashi wanted custody responsibilities. He wanted me as his child. In truth, I really didn't want to go back to my family – I was more than happy to stay with Naruto and his parents forever – they supported me and my dream – they gave me the love I never felt from my parents.

"My father agreed to the court case – but on two conditions. That – on one –even though I would live with the Uzumakis if Arashi won, I would keep the Uchiha family name. The second one, however, was a little more complex – and it was kept secret from the judge and press.

**_"Let's go fly away tomorrow_**

"It was a bet. If I could become a famous hip hop dancer AS A GIRL, and make more money than Itachi fifteen years after he took over the family business, he would acknowledge me as one of equal status and admit he was wrong. He would also allow the rest of the Uchiha clan access to the dancing arts if they wished it. However, if I lost, then I'd have to go back to them and help with the company under Itachi's rule in the lowest position possible, and I would never be allowed to have anything to do with dancing or the outside world ever again. The court case was muffled from the press for that reason – to keep my identity a secret. I accepted, and Arashi won the case."

**_"Where everything's alright_**

Neji smiled.

"I guess you were happy about that, huh?" He asked.

**_"Everything's alright_**

"Absurdly."

"So what next?"

"Well, for a year I lived with Naruto and his parent, and on my eleventh birthday, they took me to my very first hip hop class. I was absolutely ecstatic, and I jumped into everything and anything the teacher told us to do. I knew I had talent – even Arashi said so. Naruto was a little slower at learning, but with some extra practice, he was on the talent level needed to ascend to the next level.

"For two years we worked together, being home schooled by Naruto's mother and spending hours on end practicing the routines and stretches. My determination had contaminated Naruto, and we both worked our hardest.

"After the two years, a man came up to me after dance class one day, and asked me to perform the routine we had just finished learning – all by myself. I was completely energized, so I did as I was told, giving it everything I had. He then asked Naruto to do exactly the same thing.

"Three days passed, and the same man came to us again, this time introducing himself as Kakashi Hatake. I learned afterwards that he was an exclusive choreographer of this elite dance academy, and he was looking for new, upcoming dancers to enroll in the academy with scholarships he paid for.

"He had seen Naruto and me, and he wanted us to enlist in the academy. I told Arashi and Taniko, and they immediately told me to go for it. So, with Naruto at my side, I came to this very school."

Sasuke looked up at the huge main building, and Neji followed his gaze, taking in every stone block and every curve of architecture.

**_"On the outside looking in no light_**

There was silence between them for a moment, but then Sasuke continued.

"_**Another man with a blood shot soul  
**_

"A year of taking classes here, and that same man came to us again, asking if we wanted to sign a contract."

**_"Get up don't be one stand up_**

Sasuke's eyes sparkled victoriously.

**_"Control destiny don't back away_**

"Two months later, Naruto and I were performing – as boy/girl partners. We've been doing it ever since."

**_"Guns are blasting_**

Neji's eyes were wide.

**_"Hating me_**

"Wow…" he breathed. "And you're how old? Twenty, right?"

**_"Can't take me_**

"Twenty-one," Sasuke corrected. "YOU'RE twenty."

**_"I've got to survive_**

Neji rolled his eyes.

**_"First the order the hit_**

"Right," he replied. Sasuke smiled.

**_"Then forget it's all justified_**

"By the way…" Sasuke leaned forward and winked at him, flashing a bright orange paper under his nose. "Another performance during a basketball half-time show. Two weeks from now. We've already got the dance down, but these guys specifically requested that dance at that show. You wanna go?"

**_"No retreat defeat_**

"Is it one of your signature dances?"

**_"All that's complete_**

"Of course – singing included." Neji slowly took the ticket from Sasuke's fingers, letting their skin touch. Sasuke smiled and leaned forward, kissing Neji's forehead as their fingers interlaced. Neji returned the smile.

**_"Life full of tears_**

"Then count me in."

**_"Sin of no light for 2000 years."_**

**End Chapter Five – No Light**

**The song was 'No Light' by Third Strike. **

**I hope you enjoyed it everyone!**

**Please review! I would like 32!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	6. Space Jam

**Konnichi wa!**

**Sorry it took so long to post this up. It's just I'm too lazy and writing dance chapters is hard. **

**AND REMEMBER PEOPLE! YOU GUYS HAVE TWO MONTHS FOR THE KIMONO-SASUKE CHALLENGE!**

**I look forward to your fanarts!**

**Chapter six, everyone!**

**Dance of Diamonds**

**Chapter Six – Space Jam **

It was the day of the second performance.

Neji was already at the stadium, sitting down in the seat A110 – a seat right in the middle of the stadium.

It was the Heat versus the Spurs, but Neji couldn't care less – he was itching to see the half-time show.

Slowly but surely, the stadium filled up, and the game began.

Neji didn't pay attention to the game – he looked elsewhere, imagining the dances that Sasuke could possibly do.

_Oh God – I think I'm becoming obsessed… _

Then it was half time, and Neji was nearly trembling in his seat.

The stadium lights dimmed, and the court was thrown into darkness.

There was silence for a few minutes.

Then Neji heard a strong hissing song, and he saw a huge wave of fog, flooding over the court.

A voice he recognized as Sasuke's rang through the air, and the crowd immediately exploded.

"**_Everybody get up – it's time to slam now_**

_**We got a real jam goin' down**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**It's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

**_All right..._**

The pumping introduction began to play, and a group of people appeared at the center of the court, branching off into two groups with their arms at their sides, bouncing on their heels to the music as they turned to face each other.

A male voice that Neji didn't recognize – a very DEEP voice – took place of Sasuke's.

"**_Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam_**

**_Come on and slam, if you wanna jam_**

There was another instrumental section, and Sasuke appeared at the corner of the court, strutting over and donned with a purple top that had sleeves that stretched down past her knuckles. But the fact you couldn't see her arms didn't really matter because the body of the shirt had well-planned gashes everywhere, showing a lot more than it covered. Huge boots with at least three inch heels wrapped around her leg up to her knee, making Neji wonder how the hell she could even WALK in those, let alone _dance_. Fishnets covered her legs middle thigh and down, and skin-tight, black translucent shorts did an awful job at hiding her black bikini.

But of course – no one could see it from where they sat – they were just too far away.

However… the huge big screen TV at the far wall of the stadium helped matters.

Sasuke turned her head just as the camera zoomed in on her face, and Neji was looking at olive green cat eyes and bright blue and gold eye shadow and black eyeliner, the Uchiha's long black hair pulled up into pigtails. A wireless headset was on her head, the microphone turned away from her mouth.

This instrumental wasn't as long as the introduction, and Sasuke was still to the side as the stranger began again.

"**_Hey you, watcha gonna do_**

_**Hey you, watcha gonna do**_

_**Hey you, watcha gonna do**_

_**Hey you, watcha gonna do**_

Naruto appeared at the opposite corner of the court, clad in clothing similar to Sasuke's, but red instead of purple, with no fishnets.

The two met in the center, and the backup dancers instantly broke out in motion, hidden in shadow while they danced in the background as the light focused on Sasuke and Naruto.

"**_Party people in the house lets go_**

Sasuke and Naruto slipped their fingers through the other's and whirled, spinning in unison with their fingers still laced.

"**_It's your boy "Jayski" a'ight so_**

Severing the connection, they faced each other and threw their arms out, and pulled them back, pushing their torsos forward to each other in a challenging gesture, their arms bent up and making their shoulder blades scrunch together.

"**_Pass that thing and watch me flex_**

Snapping their fingers, both rolled their shoulders to the right, taking a step and circling the other.

"**_Behind my back, you know what's next _**

Naruto gripped Sasuke's wrist and pulled her, making her slip behind him as their fingers interlaced once more.

"**_To the jam, all in your face_**

Sasuke whirled and suddenly Naruto was right in front of her, arms spread. The lights flashed off his insanely bright blonde hair.

"**_Wassup, (wassup) just feel the bass_**

Naruto's hands were at Sasuke's hips and Sasuke rolled them, taking a step back and then front as the two showed an altered version of the basic techniques of the Salsa.

"**_Drop it, rock it, down the room_**

The hands fell from Sasuke's hips, and she dipped down, bending her knees and keeping her back straight, her fingers interlaced over her head. Pushing up, she spun, extending a hand to Naruto.

"**_Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM..._**

Naruto grabbed her hips again and lifted her easily, letting her do a powerful toe touch before setting her down again.

"**_Jus work that body, work that body_**

**_Make sure you don't hurt nobody  
_**

Both Naruto and Sasuke were facing each other, their legs spread and their elbows turned out with their hands to their chest. Like real hip hop dancers, they pumped their arms out and in from their chest, bending their legs and going down to the floor as they swung their upper torso from side to side with the beat.

"**_Get wild and lose your mind_**

Both dancers leaped back from each other and spun opposite directions as they passed a hand over their heads.

"**_Take this thing into over-time  
_**

Stretching their arms out to each other, Sasuke and Naruto crossed their ankles together and did a pencil turn, raising their arms and snapping their fingers, popping out one hip.

"**_Hey DJ, TURN IT UP  
_**

Sasuke bounced a hand to the back corner of the court before raising her hands to the heavens and spinning once more.

"_**New CD – gonna burn it up**_

She crossed her arms over her chest and then raised a leg, neatly spinning it in a fan kick before crouching down as Naruto made his way over to her.

"**_C'mon y'all get on the floor_**

Without looking up, Sasuke raised her hands and Naruto took them, picking her neatly up off the floor and gripping her wrist.

"**_So hey, let's go a'ight_**

With a well practiced jerk, Naruto sent Sasuke into a spin and she fingered her headset, coming smoothly out of the spin to sing the next chorus. She didn't seem winded at all.

"**_Everybody get up it's time to slam now_**

_**We got a real jam goin' down**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

_**Alright...**_

As she sang, she walked the perimeter of the court, looking out at the crowd and pointing to them, bobbing her head with the beat as the crowd cheered. She started pumping the air with her hands as it went to the second chorus.

"**_Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine_**

_**We're gonna take it into overtime**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

_**Alright...**_

Her verse ended, and Neji saw the microphone leave her mouth as she turned and went to the large group of background dancers – the girls on one side of the court and the boys on the other.

"**_C'mon it's time to get hype say "Whoop there it is"_**

_**C'mon all the fellas say "Whoop there it is"**_

The boys actually did so, cheering along with the crowd. Neji spotted Naruto's bright blonde hair at the front of the men.

"**_C'mon one time for the ladies say "Whoop there it is"_**

**_Now all the fellas say "Whoop there it is now"_**

Sasuke was at the very front of the women.

"**_C'mon and run, baby run_**

_**C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run**_

Sasuke began to go backwards as the crowd of women parted for her, bouncing with anticipation.

"**_Yeah, you want a hoop...so shoot, baby shoot_**

Sasuke bounced once before leaping forward and running to Naruto.**_  
_**

"**_Yeah, it's time to hoop, so shoot, baby – shoot baby_**

She jumped and landed on Naruto's cupped hands, and he launched her up into the air, letting her do several spins and turns and tumbles before landing squarely on the girls' side.

The crowd went crazy.

"**_C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam_**

_**C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam**_

_**C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam**_

**_C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam _**

The next few lines were used to let Sasuke recover from the landing and for the two main dancers to walk forward and reach each other in the very middle of the court.

"**_Slam, Bam, Thank you ma'am_**

Both dancers did a body roll and then bowed smartly to each other.

"**_Get on the floor and jam _**

They spread their arms into a 'T' and spread their legs out, pushing off and spinning opposite ways.

"**_If you see me on the microphone_**

They whirled to face each other again and both took a few step forward.

_**"Girl you got me in the zone  
**_

Naruto took an extra step forward and raised his hands, outlining Sasuke's curves with his fingers, but not touching as Sasuke smirked down at him.

"**_C'mon, C'mon and start the game  
_**

Sasuke playfully pushed him away and turned her back to him, dipping low and rolling her hips to the right as she came up, her hands down at her sides.

"**_Break it down, tell me your name  
_**

Naruto was at her back, possessively gripping her hips as he pressed against her. She took a step backwards in challenge, and Naruto took one as well with her.

"**_We the team, I'm the coach_**

Sasuke whirled to face Naruto, and both of them held their hands out to each other before pointing at themselves.

"**_Let's dance all night from coast to coast_**

They both straightened and stepped to each other, whirling and just barely missing each other with a fan kick with both of their left legs as they stretched their arms over their head. The skin of their calves just barely touched as they both reached the peak of the kick at the same time, mock looks of offense on their faces. **_  
_**

"**_Just slide, from left to right  
_**

They did so, both sliding to the left to meet each other halfway.

_**Just slide, yourself in light  
**_

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and she set her ankles on the ground at a tilt, sliding smoothly between Naruto's spread legs and picking herself up after she cleared his body, rising to be back to back with him.

"**_You see me, drop the base  
_**

Then they both turned to face each other, raised their hands to their mouths as if in shock, and dipped low again – this time as in challenge.

"**_3-1-1 all in your face  
_**

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand and whirled her, sending her in an incredible series of spins.

"**_Jam on it, let's have some fun_**

Sasuke pulled herself out of the spin and cocked her head at Naruto, bending her knees and bucking her hips slightly on the first two words. Naruto did the same. And they both grinned.

"**_Jam on it, One on One _**

They repeated the motion.

"**_You run the "O" and I run the "D"_**

Sasuke raised her arms in an 'O' and Naruto straightened one arm and curled the other against it, forming a 'D'.

"**_So C'mon baby just jam for me_**

They dropped the letters and thrust their arms outwards to each other before whirling with one arm above their heads and heading back to their respective groups of girls and boys.

"**_Everybody get up it's time to slam now_**

_**We got a real jam goin' down**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

_**Alright...**_

Sasuke had began singing again, once more at the crowd's edge, and she again was looking through the crowd – as if searching for something.

Her and Neji's gazes locked.

Grinning, Sasuke raised her finger and pointed to him.

A spotlight instantly centered on Neji, and his eyes widened as – with that same finger – Sasuke beckoned him down to the court.

He pointed at himself incredulously, and Sasuke nodded, still with that smug smile.

Instantly the people around Neji were up and pushing him into the isle, sending him downwards and over the wall and into the court.

During this time, Sasuke's second chorus had arrived. She started waving her hands high above her head. The crowd began doing it with her.

"**_Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine_**

_**We're gonna take it into overtime**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

_**Alright...**_

Neji had been pushed onto the court by this time, and Sasuke took his arm and – with a sly smirk – pushed him to the boys' side, where Naruto accepted him with a grin and whirled him so he was facing Sasuke's group.

His entire body was numb.

_I'm on stage – with Sasuke. With Naruto. Oh my God._

An elbow on his side brought him out of it, and Neji was pulled away from the stadium and into the world that the other dancers shared with him. Nervousness completely fell away as the song flooded through his ears.

Another man – a dark-skinned African American who was obviously singing the song, went forward between the two groups. He turned to the girls first – to Sasuke.

"**_Hey ladies_**

**_"Yah?"_**

The girls all tilted their upper bodies forward on one shoulder on their reply, as they did with each reply they would give. A grin was on Sasuke's face as she rocked with the bass – she was obviously enjoying it.

"**_Y'all ready stop?_**

_**"NO!"**_

_**Y'all wanna know why?**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**Cuz it's a Slam Jam**_

The man turned to the guys next, and Neji – who knew the song – had no trouble mimicking the others as they did the exact same thing that the girls did.

"**_Fellas?_**

**_"Yah?"_**

_**Y'all ready to stop**_

_**"NO!"**_

_**Y'all wanna know why?**_

_**"Why?"**_

**_Ju – it's time to Slam Jam_**

Neji was grinning from ear to ear as he danced side-by-side with Naruto, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's body.

_Oh wow. He really IS hot! Even as a girl!_

Sasuke caught his eye and winked before she began singing the chorus once more as the girls and boys began dancing again.

"**_Everybody get up it's time to slam now_**

_**We got a real jam goin' down**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

**_Alright... _**

Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine

_**We're gonna take it into overtime**_

_**Welcome to the Space Jam**_

_**Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**_

_**Alright...**_

More space formed between the groups of both boys and girls as the singer began again.

_**"C'mon, everybody say "Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah"**_

_**C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say "Hey ey ey O"**_

_**C'mon, C'mon everybody "Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah"**_

_**Just take the time to say "Hey ey ey O"**_

The girls and boys cheered and leaped forward, melding together and jumping with the music. The African American singer was at the back, and both girls and boys turned away from him to the audience, cheering out to the audience, which heatedly cheered with them. Neji was sure a camera had zeroed in on his face while he cheered and jumped and danced freestyle with the others, but he was so happy, he didn't care.

_So THIS is what it feels like..._

_**"Check it out, Check it out**_

_**Y'all ready for this?**_

_**"You know it"**_

_**Nah...y'all ain't ready!**_

_**Y'all ready for this?**_

_**"You know it!"**_

_**C'mon check it out, Y'all ready to jam?**_

_**"You know it!"**_

_**Nah...I, I don't think so**_

_**Y'all ready to jam?**_

_**"You know it!"**_

_**C'mon**_

Sasuke and Naruto were at the very middle of the mass as the song ended and the backup dancers cleared a circle around them.

Sasuke had the singer's microphone in her hands, Naruto and the singer at her sides. She smiled and waved at the audience as Neji was grabbed and pulled to the side.

"Thank you so much for coming!" She motioned to the African American. "Jayski, everyone!"

The crowd cheering, Sasuke, Naruto, and their back up dancers departed, Neji in tow.

Neji was in a daze as he was led off stage.

_Oh… wow…_

**Chapter Six – Space Jam**

**That was Space Jam, product of the soundtrack 'Space Jam' from the movie 'Space Jam'. (duh).**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**

****


	7. It's Beginning to Get to Me

**Konnichi wa!**

**KYAH! –dodges sharp objects- OKAY! OKAY! I KNOW I KNOW!**

**-sigh- Yeah – I know I haven't updated in forever – what can I say? My muses didn't want to poke my forehead and I was too lazy to update. -.-**

**I'm sorry. :(**

**But, to make it up, I've updated nearly all of my stories. I won't be updating as often as I did – school's almost over and it's being a bitch with all the projects and the papers and – UGH!**

**So… yeah. I'm not dead. Yet. My fate is in your dear hands, my lovely reviewers.**

**Oh crap. I'm gonna die. –starts writing will-**

**But, here's the next chapter. You had no idea how hard I had to squeeze my brain in order to get so many updates out. Yeah – sorry! –bows-**

**I hope you like it!**

**Dance of Diamonds**

**Chapter Seven – It's Beginning to Get to Me**

The backroom was crowded as all of the backup dancers and lighting technicians filled into the changing rooms, chatting aimlessly.

Neji gazed dreamily around. What was he supposed to do now?

"C'mon!"

A hand gripped his and he was pulled into a private dressing room, blinking as he was jerked inside the door.

He looked up to see a man with gray hair and a mask looking down at him.

"I've brought him, Sasuke."

Neji's head snapped towards the huge mirror to see Sasuke sitting in the chair in front of the mirror, popping out the contacts and pulling out the pigtails. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when she locked eyes with Neji. Unabated, she resumed brushing her hair, looking back to the mirror.

"_**I wanted something**_

"Good – thank you, Kakashi. Neji, this is Kakashi, my manager." She nodded to the gray-head. "Kakashi, this is Neji. He's the top freshman at the academy."

Kakashi nodded to Sasuke and he and Neji shook hands. He looked back to Sasuke.

"_**That's purer than the water**_

"I see. But I don't like the fact that you pulled him out of the crowd, Sasuke," he said pointedly to the person in the chair, who wasn't even looking at him. "This wasn't in the plan at all – you're lucky Naruto went along with it."

Sasuke was pulling the hairs out of her hairbrush and dropping them into the trashcan beside her, a dismissive look on her face.

"_**Like we were**_

"He knows that if he didn't his reputation would go down the drain and so would our ratings," she responded blankly and entirely bored with the situation. "He's smarter than he looks and you know it, Kakashi."

"_**It's not there now**_

The gray-headed man shot her a look and shuffled his feet.

"_**Ineloquence and anger**_

"It's still stupid, Sasuke," he replied. "What's Naruto going to say as soon as he comes in –?"

"_**Are all we have**_

"WHAT THE FUCK, SASUKE?"

"_**Like Saturn's rings**_

"Speak of the devil," said girl commented dryly as the door slammed open, the blonde barging in. Naruto ignored it.

"_**An icy loop around me**_

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, SASUKE? PULLING SOMEONE OUT FROM THE CROWD – ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING –!"

"_**Too hard to hold**_

"Then it's lucky for you that I trust you enough to believe that you can handle this type of thing gracefully, now isn't it?" She interrupted coolly, taking off the bright eye shadow and not even glancing Naruto's way. The blonde's jaw snapped shut. "Shut up Naruto – what's done is done. And the fact that the show was successful even with an impromptu pull out from the audience will make our ratings even higher. Relax dobe – everything's going to be fine."

"_**Lash out first**_

Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"_**At things we don't like**_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He raged. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE'? EVERYTHING IS _NOT _FINE, DAMMIT!"

"_**Or understand**_

"And why not?" Sasuke replied calmly, finally giving Naruto a scathing glare. "_I _don't see anything wrong."

"_**And it's beginning to get to me**_

Naruto glared back at her.

"_**That I know more of the stars and sea**_

"Then, DAMMIT YOU'RE BLIND! Why the HELL did you even DO that?"

"_**Than I do of what's in your head**_

Sasuke – bored – turned back to cleaning underneath her nails with a small knife.

"_**Barely touching in our cold bed**_

"Because I wanted to. Why else do we do these things?" She asked. Naruto began to shake.

"_**Are you beginning to get my point?**_

"Don't be so cocky!"

"_**That all this fighting with aching joints**_

"Why are you getting so pissed off, Naruto?" Sasuke snapped, throwing down the knife and making it clatter against the mirror as she rose from her chair.

"_**Is doing nothing but tire us out?**_

"Why the hell are you getting so Goddamn UPSET?"

"_**And no one knows what this fight's about"**_

"Maybe it's because you did something that went completely against the plan!" Naruto snapped.

"_**The answer falls**_

"So what?" Sasuke hissed. "Everything ended up fine – the fans were screaming when we left – JUST LET IT GO!"

"_**The only sound of your voice **_

"How can I –?"

"_**Frozen in time**_

It was then Naruto spotted Neji, who fought against taking a step back. He swore that Naruto's eyes had bled red.

"_**I only need**_

"_YOU_," Naruto snarled, turning to face the other. "YOU'RE the one she pulled from the audience!"

"_**The compass that you gave me**_

"Naruto, if you lay one FINGER on him I will personally castrate you!" Sasuke hissed, bolting forward to get in between Neji and Naruto. Kakashi hadn't breathed a word, watching them duke it out. Neji wondered why he remained silent. Did this sort of argument happen all the time?

"_**To guide me on.**_

"That's the same kid that goes to the academy!" Naruto stated vehemently. "He's also the one you gave that extra ticket to for the LAST performance, isn't he?"

"_**And it's beginning to get to me**_

Sasuke glared at him.

"_**That I know more of the stars and sea**_

"And what business is it of YOURS?" She snapped, exasperated. "Who I invite to my own performances is MY business!"

"_**Than I do of what's in your head**_

_**Barely touching in our cold bed**_

"It's MY performances too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_**Are you beginning to get my point?**_

_**That all this fighting with aching joints**_

"Then invite some of your own!" Sasuke replied, tensing up. "Stop making a fucking BIG DEAL out of everything, Naruto!"

"_**Is doing nothing but tire us out?**_

_**And no one knows what this fight's about.**_

"I don't make a fucking big deal out of everything!" The blonde shot back. "YOU'RE the one who keeps trying to fuck up performances!"

"_**It's a feeling that's oh so wrong**_

_**Don't have to prove that you are so strong**_

"'Fuck up performances'?" Sasuke repeated. "What the hell are you talking about Naruto? This is the very first time I've pulled a person from the audience!"

"_**Cause I can carry you on my back**_

"It doesn't matter about the audience!" Naruto exclaimed. "You've messed with the lighting, you've messed with the journalists – you've fucked up everything you can get your hands on!"

"_**After our enemies attack**_

"You've been listening to Kabuto again, haven't you?" Sasuke replied icily. "I told you before – everything he says is a lie – he has no proof I did any of those things because I _DIDN'T_!"

"_**I tried to tell you before you left**_

_**But I was screaming under my breath.**_

"Who I talk to is my business!" Naruto shot back. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"_**You are the only thing that makes sense**_

"So you DID talk to him –!"

"_**Just ignore all this present tense.**_

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto bellowed. "I'M TIRED OF THIS! I'M FUCKING TIRED OF YOU TRYING MESS EVERYTHING UP!"

"_**We need to feel with our hearts again**_

_**Without collapsing under its weight**_

"ME?" Sasuke exclaimed. "Why would I try to mess everything up? This was MY dream to begin with!"

"_**We're rushing towards the end**_

_**Of everything we've lost**_

"Yeah, and I made a fool's choice of following you!" Naruto hissed bitterly. "It had always been your dream – your ambition. I was just along to look pretty, wasn't I?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_**We need to feel with our hearts again**_

"No – Naruto, that was never the reason –"

"_**Without collapsing under its weight**_

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! GO TO HELL SASUKE! YOU AND YOUR _DREAM_!"

He whirled and stormed out of the dressing room, leaving a shocked Sasuke in his wake. Sasuke's voice was quiet when he spoke again – obviously speaking to an absent Naruto. Neji could plainly hear the hurt in Sasuke's voice – the pain of betrayal that made the Hyuuga want to kick Kakashi out and cradle the Uchiha in his arms.

"_**We're rushing towards the end**_

_Sasuke…_

"_**Of everything we've lost"**_

"But it was YOUR dream too…"

**End Chapter Seven – It's Beginning to Get to Me**

**Ow. My brain hurts. –rubs brain-**

**The song was, "It's Beginning to Get to Me" by Snow Patrol.**

**And for those of you who live in the United States – have you seen the third Pirates of the Carribean movie?**

**Hot DAMN that movie rocks! I LUV JOHNNY DEPP! –heart- He plays Captain Jack Sparrow so WELL:D**

**But yeah – I'm really sorry for not updating in forever! Hopefully this many updates will make up for it, yeah:D**

**And I have a new story out! I'm killing myself slowly but surely! XD**

**It's called, Creation of Bloodlust – please go read!**

**And I have an account at I would really appreciate if you guys read the two stories I've posted! They're the starting chapters of two books that I've written! My Penname is **_**Raining-Flames-and-Roses**_** and the stories are called **_**Dungeon Master's Beast **_**and **_**From Here to Hell, I Stand Tall**_

**You can find the links on my profile, if I'm not mistaken. **

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	8. My Immortal

**Konnichi wa!**

**Whew! I'm proud of myself! It took a long time to get this story updated, huh? XD**

**But yay! Here it is!**

**Teehee – you guys are going to HATE Naruto after this! XD**

**Hope you like it!**

**Dance of Diamonds**

**Chapter Eight – My Immortal**

There was silence in the room for a moment, but then Sasuke swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

**_"I'm so tired of being here  
_**

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

"That was no ordinary tantrum, Sasuke," Kakashi stated. She sighed.

"Yes. I know," she replied tiredly. Neji instantly heard the weariness in her voice, and he immediately bowed.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble – I'll be going now –"

**_"And if you have to leave, _**

_**I wish that you would just leave.**_

"You stay where you are," Sasuke snapped icily, stopping the Hyuuga in his tracks. "You take one step outside that door, and paparazzi from every magazine you can think of will be crawling up your ass. It's better if you stay with Kakashi until we get this sorted out." She sighed once more before straightening, setting her hands on her hips. "Well, I better go find that idiot before he does something stupid."

**_"'Cause your presence still lingers here, _**

_**And it won't leave me alone.**_

"Yes – you should," Kakashi agreed. "The longer he's left alone to stew, the worse his anger will get. You better hurry."

**_"These wounds won't seem to heal, _**

_**This pain is just too real**_

Nodding, Sasuke opened the door and vanished outside.

**_"There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

Neji looked up and locked eyes with Kakashi. After a moment, the man sighed.

**_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

"Okay. We'll follow them."

**_"When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. _**

_**And I held your hand through all of these years. **_

_**But you still have...**_

Neji fought down a pleased smile as Kakashi opened the door and they both slipped off after the Uchiha.

**_"All of me._**

* * *

_Oh, where HAS that idiot gone? _Sasuke thought, only a tad worried as she raced through the crowded halls. _He better not have left to get drunk in some bar – that idiot! If he's taken one step outside this stadium I swear he'll NEVER have children EVER –_

**_"You used to captivate me by your resonating light, _**

"I think I'll have you all know that I'm going to go solo with my dancing career."

**_"Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._**

Sasuke stopped dead as she was about to round the corner. That had been Naruto's voice!

**_"Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
_**

_Solo… dancing…_

**_"Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me._**

The world dropped from underneath her feet. Immediately, images flashed through her mind – images of where she and Naruto had been together. When they had played together, laughed together, cried together, fought together, fought each other – each memory she had, Naruto was _ALWAYS _in it.

**_"These wounds won't seem to heal_**

And now, he was separating himself from her – splitting apart that happy world Sasuke had finally managed to find.

_NO!_

**_"This pain is just too real_**

"So, Mr. Uzumaki, you mean to say that you're _WITHDRAWING _from being Sasuke Uchiha's dancing partner?"

**_"There's just too much that time cannot erase._**

Sasuke could hear the grin in the blonde's voice and fought from sobbing out loud – in rage or sadness, she couldn't tell – as her blood ran cold. A memory of when she had chased away two bullies – after seeing they were picking on Naruto – when they were just children entered her mind. He had been crying, and at that point, they had become so close – in heart and in soul – that Sasuke had thought that nothing would be able to separate them – nothing.

And yet a little argument was tearing them apart.

**_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

_No – please God NO – _

"That's correct!"

**_"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._**

She shoved her fist into her mouth to keep silent, the corners of her eyes beginning to burn. The time Naruto had told her that he wanted to share her dream – where he would always be by her side – that day when the entire world seemed right again after her own father had told her he hated her – replayed itself in her mind, and she began to violently tremble, silently screaming at Naruto to stop.

He didn't.

**_"And I held your hand through all of these years_**

"We've been talking about it for a few months now, and we both agree that this is the best road for both of us. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened her eyes to find out that she had unconsciously walked into the three-way cross road, revealing herself to Naruto and the large mass of news crews.

**_"_**_**But you still have... **_

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her expectantly – the camera lenses focused on her expectantly – and she forced herself to clear her throat and straighten her spine, blanking out her face to mild, business-like interest.

On the inside, she was dying.

**_"All of me._**

"Yes," she began slowly. "We have… been talking about it for… a long time." She discreetly swallowed as the blonde's piercing blue eyes seemed to drill into her – _forcing _her to play along. Inwardly, she cursed him for having such control over her – when all she wanted to do was drill her fist into his face for being such a dipshit – to scream that all the tears they shed together _obviously _meant nothing, seeing as how he was leaving over something so stupid and so Goddamned fucking _trivial_. "Naruto's presence – both on the dance floor and off – will definitely be…" she frantically searched for the word. What was she supposed to say? 'Longed for'? 'Craved'? 'Stop talking shit Naruto and take back everything you just said – it was just a little fight, you stupid asshole'? She swallowed once more and covered the silence with a small coughing fit. Clearing her throat, she began again, holding back the urge to bite her tongue cleanly in half. "…_missed_, by both me and the rest of the agency. We can only hope that he will be successful – in whatever path he chooses."

_And that he doesn't regret EVER walking out on me, that sonofaBITCH –_

**_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

Naruto grinned at her before turning back to the paparazzi, which had begun to snap pictures like mad. Sasuke had to clench her fists behind her back to keep from leaping on the idiot and choking the life out of him.

_How DARE you act like I'm just a tool to get your way you stupid Goddamn PRICK –?_

Laughing and joking with the press, Naruto walked away from her – walked out of her life and out of her dream.

He never once looked back.

**_"But though you're still with me_**

But Sasuke didn't turn away from him – even as she felt her heart being slowly torn into little pieces, she kept watching him. Kept watching him until he vanished around the corner.

Until he vanished out of her life.

**_"I've been alone all along!_**

Her mouth dry and her eyes terribly wet, she turned and rounded the corner to see Kakashi and Neji leaning against the wall – the former with his fists clenched and the latter drowning in guilt as he studied his shoes.

Sasuke's eyes widened, but then they narrowed and she looked away to the ground. When she spoke, her voice was soft.

"You heard him," she breathed. Kakashi nodded, his own voice carefully neutral.

"Yes. I did. I only wish the press wasn't there – I'd probably snap his spine in two."

Sasuke gave a bitter laugh – one that seemed to stab Neji's heart.

"Yes – I'm sure you would've. But that's not we need right now…" her voice grew softer. "Soon, this story is going to reach the tabloids, and then it'll just be one explosion after another. We need to get ready for that. Naruto –" At his name her voice trembled, but she swallowed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes before continuing. When she spoke again, her voice was firm – unforgiving. "Naruto chose his way – I can only hope he knows what he's doing. I will not feel mercy OR sympathy for him if things go downhill for his career." She turned to Kakashi and Neji. "Come on – we need to get back to the changing rooms. The press will eventually get bored with Naruto and start coming for me. We need some privacy."

Kakashi nodded and went to her side. Neji – not having looked up once – didn't move. Sasuke blinked when she realized this. Her features softening, she walked over to him.

"Diamond-dear…" she breathed to him. "Don't blame yourself. It was my decision to pull you out of the crowd – you merely went along with it – very gracefully, I might add," she added slyly, making a small, uncontrollable smile of pleasure creep onto Neji's lips. Setting a hand on his shoulder, she gently pulled him away from the wall. "Now come on – there's much to discuss."

"But surely you don't need me," Neji found himself saying. "I feel… strange being here – this is a personal matter – just between you, Uzumaki, and your manager. I shouldn't be here!"

Sasuke cocked her head at her before smiling gently. Raising her hands, she cupped Neji's face and brought their foreheads together – skin kissing skin.

"Diamond-love…" she breathed softly to him, making him close his eyes in guilty contentment. After all, how could he feel contentment when Sasuke's heart had just been crushed? "In order to become the diamond you are, you must endure hardship and suffering – that's what it means to become a diamond." Then she pulled away to lock eyes with him. "But if you truly want to leave, I can give you a ride home."

Neji flushed, and he looked down, breaking the connection.

"I'll have my share of hardship and suffering later, when I am ready to become a diamond," he heard himself say. Pulling away from Sasuke's hands, he bowed to her, back and legs straight in a ninety degree angle. "Thank you for all you've done, but I'm sure that you want to speak in privacy with your manager. I have no place here."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as she looked down at him.

"It hurts me to know that you think that," she murmured inaudibly before speaking to where Neji could hear her. "Very well then – if that's what you think is best, then I have no right to keep you here." She nodded to Kakashi. "Kakashi will get you a private taxi to your apartment. Do your best at the academy, and don't worry about tonight, okay?"

Neji inwardly winced, feeling as though he had let Sasuke down somehow as the slightly dismissive tone rang through his ears.

**_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
_**

"All right…" he breathed.

A man quickly came, introducing himself as the private taxi-driver before turning and beginning to walk away. Neji started to follow, but then he turned and looked back to Sasuke and Kakashi as a thought passed through his mind.

"Wait – Sasuke!"

**_"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
_**

She turned to look at him over her shoulder. He gave her a small smile, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"I… enjoyed dancing with you – I really did." The smile widened ever so slightly. "And I'm going to try my best to become a diamond – so I can do it again!"

**_"And I've held your hand through all of these years  
_**

Sasuke blinked at him before smiling, and Neji felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest.

"Yes, you will," she told him.

**_"But you still have...  
_**

Satisfied, Neji turned and followed the taxi-driver down the hall, missing her last words.

"You're _MY _diamond, after all."

**_"All of me."_**

**End Chapter Eight – My Immortal**

**Well? How was it:D**

**Do you hate Naruto now? I do. …Kinda. XD**

**The song was 'My Immortal' by Evanesence. :)**

**Review?**

**Ja ne!**

**DDB**


	9. Sweet

**Dance of Diamonds**

**Chapter Nine – Sweet **

Neji sighed from where he sat, gazing out the window at the decidedly gloomy day. It had been raining constantly ever since the sun had gone up, and now said sun was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds.

"_**Take a chance on something Star, you got**_

_**All the live long day.**_

It had been a month since Naruto had separated from Sasuke, and his face had been all over the news. He wouldn't give any true reasons why he decided to separate – simply that he wanted to see if he would be successful in his own solo career. Sasuke hadn't appeared at all, refusing to give onscreen interviews. Neji had read a few interviews from the dancer in magazines and on the internet, and he seemed to be playing off the nonchalant, 'oh yeah, we've been talking about this forever' type of persona. It was back to simply Sasuke, and Sasuke alone.

"_**If I had to name one thing you think would data**_

_**Be hard pressed to say…**_

The dance studio had also been rather quiet since the breakup. If anything, Sasuke's group of friends were acting colder to Neji than ever, as if knowing somehow that he possibly had a part in Sasuke and Naruto's separation. It made him a little sad, but it also made him a little happy too.

"_**You can say that I'm gushing,**_

_**At least you know what I think. **_

Sasuke was _free_.

"_**I know that I'm lucky, I know you on the brink you got it**_

_**Good, good, good…**_

_Gah, idiot. Don't think like that!_

"_**You got it…**_

But he was beginning to worry. He hadn't heard from Sasuke in over a MONTH. It was worrying him. What if something had happened to him?

"_**Good, so good.**_

Neji silently scoffed.

"_**You make up ridiculous words,**_

_**Which mean exactly nothing.**_

_You idiot. If something happened to Sasuke, you'd KNOW about it. He's a fucking CELEBRITY. Shut the fuck up. _

"_**I know just what you mean,**_

_**And that's the funny thing…**_

He glanced at his coffee/dining table, where Kakashi's card lay. The manager had given it to him before they had left to go find Sasuke.

"_**It's understood, it's…**_

Before they had left to find Sasuke crushed.

"_**Understood…**_

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"_**Buddy, buddy, buddy…**_

_I swear, if it would've made Sasuke feel better, I would've CHOKED that blonde bastard._

"_**I know why you wander…**_

And that was saying something. Usually Neji was something of a pacifist, but the nerve of Naruto pissed him off like nothing else ever had. His fingers – even a month later – itched to wrap themselves around the blonde's throat.

"_**Through the sweetness on the ground…**_

_Five minutes… that's all I would need…_

He glanced at the table again.

"_**The sweetness of the flowers…**_

_Gah, fuck it. _

Standing up from his spot near the window, he walked over to the table and picked up the card, heading for the house phone.

"_**You make your way…**_

_**On a cloudy day…**_

Picking it up, he dialed Kakashi's number and waited patiently until someone that sounded like a secretary responded.

"_**You've got to move…**_

"Hi there, is Kakashi Hatake there? This is Neji Hyuuga, could you put me through please? …Mr. Hatake? Oh, thank God! Listen, this is Neji. Is Sasuke okay? …Yes, yes… Right. Yeah, I can. Okay, where do you want to meet…?"

"_**The world you prove is too sweet, yeah…**_

----------------- ------------------------------- -------------------------------

Neji looked around nervously from where he waited a few hours later, gazing out at the waters of the bay as the sky – now clear – began to change color with the descent of the sun.

"_**We parted much too soon, I know but that's how it goes.**_

He leaped up when an unmarked car drove up, newly washed.

"_**There's someone better out there for you and me.**_

Immediately the doors opened and Sasuke appeared, looking ever so glamorous as a woman and rushing to Neji, wrapping him in a hug. He could tell she was trying her best to be cheerful.

"_**Can't wait to get on the road and feel the shows **_

_**And be like, phenomenon number one and two and three…**_

"Ah, my diamond!" She breathed as Neji hugged her back. "I've missed you! I'm sorry I haven't been to see you! I've been so busy, like you have no idea!"

Neji laughed.

"_**See, **_

_**I don't mean to brag and I don't mean to boast but, **_

"That's fine, that's fine," he replied, pulling away to look at her. He decided she looked a lot more worn than she had a month before. "I'm just glad you're okay. How is everything?"

Sasuke rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"_**I am the guy that can give you the most, it's…"**_

"I suppose it doesn't really matter," she replied sadly. "I refuse to talk to Naruto, and whenever he comes onto the screen talking about how he wants to just 'see if he can do it' makes me wanna hurl!" She shook her head. "That brat is SO immature."

"_**Good, good, good…**_

_**It's…**_

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed, leaning against the other side of the car with his elbows on the roof. "Blonde idiot won't accept any of my calls. Won't even call me back. He refuses to talk about it."

"_**Understood…**_

Sasuke shrugged.

"_**Buddy, buddy, buddy…**_

"But that's to be expected from a stubborn one such as him," she replied simply before looking back at Neji. "So tell me my dear, how are you? I heard midterms are coming up for your classes – what do you need to do with that?"

"_**I know why you wonder…**_

Neji shrugged.

"A solo," he replied simply. "We get to choose the song and the choreography, but we need to have some basic moves and stuff in it. We'll be graded on technique, mastery, creativity, etcetera, etcetera." He shrugged. "No big deal."

"_**Through the sweetness on the ground…**_

Sasuke laughed.

"Oh, but it IS a big deal!" She stated. "That midterm decides whether you pass or fail the semester. It also decides if the school pays for your intuition for the second semester because you're on a scholarship now, if I remember correctly. You won some competition a couple of months ago. Am I right?"

"_**The sweetness of a flower…**_

Neji nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "I am, and I know. If I don't pass the semester, they don't pay for the next one. I know, I know…"

The other smiled at him.

"_**You make your way…**_

"I'm glad you know," she answered simply. "It would be bad if you didn't!"

Neji cleared his throat awkwardly.

"_**On a cloudy day…**_

"So…" he breathed in an attempt to change the subject. "How's business going? Have you got any plans now?"

Sasuke blinked and then shrugged.

"I suppose," she replied. "I'm probably going to do a solo or a duet with a guest performer at the next show. It's not for another two or three months, so I have time to decide." She gazed at Neji. "I would like to go see your midterm though. When is it?"

Neji blushed.

"Ah, sometime next month…" he replied. "Before Christmas Break."

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Okay, cool!" She exclaimed before turning to her manager, who was playing with his handheld computer. "Kakashi, make a note: D Midterm, before XB."

"_**You've got to move…**_

Kakashi nodded, switching modes to do as she said.

"You got it," he stated simply. "I'll call the school and find out the exact date later."

Sasuke nodded back and then turned to Neji once more, who blushed.

"Ah…" he breathed before nodding his head. "I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here just to say hello. I was worried about you, is all…"

Sasuke laughed merrily.

"Oh, my dear, it makes me very happy that you've been worried," she replied cheerfully. "It shows you care about me! But don't worry anymore!" She winked at him. "I'll be fine, so there's no reason to fret! I'll try to keep in touch more often!" She laughed. "I'm such a bad friend, neglecting you! Oh, I'm so awful!" She grinned at him.

Kakashi glanced at his watch.

"Sasuke, five minutes," he stated simply. Sasuke blinked and then nodded to him.

"_**The world you prove…**_

"Okay!" She turned back to Neji. "Well my dear, I must fly! I have a conference with the media regarding…" her eyes darkened for an instant. "The-Blonde-of-Heart-Rending." But then she brightened once more. "I'll send a message to you soon." She took a moment to run her fingers gently through Neji's hair, making him turn red. "Farewell, my diamond. Work hard, and be fabulous! I want to be impressed at that midterm!" She waved to him as Kakashi opened her door for her. "Goodbye, Diamond-dear! Get home safe, and stay away from raves!"

Then the car began to pull away. Neji began to wave.

"Goodbye!" He called. "Good luck!"

The car vanished into the distance, and Neji lowered his hand, a beaming smile on his face and for some reason, his heart a lot lighter than before.

"_**Is too sweet, yeah…"**_

**End Chapter – Sweet**

**So there is the new chapter. I sincerely hope you aren't all mad and out for my blood right now, but real life – and gaia, sadly enough, -.- – seem to take precedence in my mind. **

**Dammit. **

**And I also have a myspace now. (.com/xkissofshadowsx) Look me up and send me an add, if you like. :3**

**So, thank you all for reading and – though I probably don't deserve it – reviewing. I love you all so much.**

**The song was Sweet, by 311.**

**I'm going to go tackle my inbox now. **

**With so much love, ja ne!**

**DDB: Alive and Well.**

**For those who still care. **


End file.
